Could This Be Real
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't not own Glee! How are Rachel, Brittany and Mike friends? When did they become friends? How did they become friends? What happens next? This is there journey to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a new story that I have come up with, I hope you like it and stick with it. ~KJ99!

* * *

><p><span>Could This Be Real?<span>

I hadn't had the easiest time growing up but who had, I had to grow up faster than anyone else and I had to do it all by myself. I guess this is the part where I introduce myself, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm going to be star; I've known since I was four that I want to be on Broadway. I'll explain the rest of my life now, I have two gay dads and everyone seems to think they are these great guys but really they are ass wholes.

The day of my 11th birthday I had come home from school to find a note saying they couldn't take looking after me anymore and left with no address to find them; they did leave a lot of money here and in my bank account. I live by myself with no parents telling me what to do, sure it gets lonely but I get to do whatever I want and when I want. I soon got over the whole sad factor and decided to look after myself and continuing this charade of perfect parents, perfect life style and all that crap. My birth Mum I don't know who she is and I don't really intend on finding her anytime soon.

I go to William McKinley High School were I keep up all my grades even though I'm in all AP classes, I'm smart and can keep up with all of them. I am co-captain of the glee club with this buffoon named Finn, I used have a crush on him but then I realised I just liked the idea of guy like him or girl really. I wasn't really sure which way I swang, people were people and it what counts on the inside people not the out! I also have a job walking dogs for a shelter just outside town a bit; don't want to run into people at school, like I did at my last job.

My last job was at a dancing studio, I was to teach little kids how to dance properly, of course since they're in the ages of 5-7 they didn't know the meaning of discipline. But that wasn't why I quit, I quitted because I saw people I knew there and they saw me. The person who had hired me decided to get another lady to help me little did I know that it was Brittany S. Pierce and guess whose little brother just decided he wanted to also join the class Mike Chang, they of course saw straight through my lies of why I was here.

After class that day Mike took his brother home the three of us went out for coffee and spilled my guts to them but not before making the promise not to tell anyone and especially Brittany not to tell Quinn and Santana. They were my main tormentors and they already made my life hell, I didn't need them making it worse. They decided then and there that they would help me, I try to tell them no but they wouldn't listen. I accepted the help but told them we couldn't be friends at school, they both understood my reasoning's and went along with it.

School had only just gone back a week ago which is why I am walking to school on a cold, wintrier Monday morning since I didn't have a car, I only used their guilt money to pay for bills and rent. That's why I had job to pay for food and any clothes I need. Speaking of clothing I hated what I was wear it was absolute disgusting but I got loads of slushy thrown at quiet regularly a day and I got sick on them ruining my good clothes, so I got the ugliest things I could find from an odd shop.

* * *

><p>I was almost at school minding my own business when I heard some shout out "Hey Manhands!" I turned around to then have someone throw, a throw away cup that had brown liquid in it which I took as coffee at me and hit me in the abdominal area; the coffee was still hot and I could feel it burn my skin.<p>

I then heard from the car "I thought I'd warm you up a bit!" they then speed of towards school. I sighed people really can be jerks. I just kept my held down low and continue to walk the rest of the way to school. When I enter the school front doors I wasn't surprised when I was hit with an icy cold liquid drink know as slushy and this time they got me in the face; which hurts the most. I wiped it out my eyes before standing up tall and proud and walked passed everyone in the hall who was laughing. I walked to my locker still getting laughed at along the way, I just kept my head up high before opening my locker getting my slushy kit and going to the nearest bathroom. I wasn't at all surprised when I found Brittany there waiting for me, when she had either heard about it or was there she would go to the bathroom and wait for me.

Brittany said "It's empty," I nodded my head and locked the door behind me.

Brittany said "I hate that they are so mean to you, it makes me sad."

I replied with "I know it does but what else can I do, it's my final year here. I can just get through this year then you, Mike and I can all get out of this dump for good."

Brittany sighed and said "Yeah, why do I smell coffee?"

I answered with "Apparently I looked cold."

Brittany replied with "Some threw coffee at you."

I said "Yeah is that the new thing or something?" I chuckled at my own joke but Brittany didn't find it funny.

Brittany said "It's not funny Rach."

I replied with "I know, but at least I get a laugh out of it."

Brittany said "I know what will cheer you up?"

I answered with "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Brittany said "A movie night, tonight you, Mike and I."

I smile and replied with "That would make me really happy."

Brittany smiled and said "I'll set it up with Mike, now let's get you cleaned up before class."

I replied with "You don't have to help."

Brittany replied with "Yes I do, if the same thing happened to me you would do it for me and it's what friends do."

I say "I would have smashed the person first with Mike holding him down."

Brittany giggled and said "For someone who hates violence you like using it a lot," I just shrugged and we got to work on cleaning me up. Brittany was my best friend I told her everything, I would do anything to protect her and I know Mike would do the same. Mike is my older brother he looks after me; he is a kind and gentle person who deserve to be happy ad successful. He is the same to Brittany excepted he likes, likes her and so does she; they both just don't know it yet.

* * *

><p>I had successful managed to make it to after school glee club without getting slushed, granted during the rest of the day I had gotten another two but it didn't bother me at all. I was the last one to walk into the room expect for Mr Schue who had attendance to be late to every meeting, I looked around the room looking for a seat and found one next to Mike who was smiling at me. I just casual walked over and sat next to him, not a second later I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out of my pocket and read it.<p>

-From Brittany  
>We are go, go for tonight, people!<br>I looked at Mike next to me who looked at me and we both looked over at Brittany who was looking at us and we just smiled at each other.

Mr Schue then walked in saying "Okay assignment for the week is to come up with a group performance."

Finn interrupted him saying "I'm working with Quinn and Puck."

Mr Schue replied with "Sorry Finn, you're going to be working with people you don't normally work with and I've already work it all out. Please move to sit in your groups, group 1 Sugar, Santana, Kurt and Finn. Group 2 Blaine, Quinn, Rory and Matt. Group 3 Sam, Mercedes, Puck and Artie and this now leaves Rachel, Mike, Brittany and Tina as the last group," he looked around impressed with himself. When I realised Tina was going to be in my group with my two best friends, I looked straight over to Brittany who knew about my crush for Tina and she just smiled and held her thumbs up. I looked at Mike and Brittany who were trying to hide his excitement about working with his two best friends.

Mr Schue said "You can use the rest of the lesson to discuss ideas and work on during the week and be ready by Friday." Mike, Brittany, Tina and I all moved over to  
>the back corner of the room and sat in silence for a while.<p>

Mike asked "Any ideas people?"

I replied with "We could do a dance number since we are all really good dances."

Brittany smiled and said "I like that."

Tina said "Sounds good," she used to have a stutter which I found cute but now that she hasn't got it anymore that's alright to; she just cute all over.

Mike said "Alright, why don't we all go home tonight and each come up with a song and tomorrow we can do some practice somewhere after school."

Brittany replied with "That sounds good, where are we going to practice tomorrow?" Brittany and Mike both turned the heads to face me, seeing if we could practice at my place.

I say "Yeah okay, my parents won't be home until late tomorrow night so we can practice there."

Tina replied with "Okay I know where that is," I smiled at the thought of her knowing where I live.

Mr Schue then announces "Great work everyone, I'm proud of you all just going into your groups and not fighting me on it. You may all leave if you would like to," we all pretty much started packing up our stuff and getting ready to leave. I had watched everyone leave in their different friend groups; I sighed to myself and just followed out after them.

* * *

><p>I wasn't that far behind the rest of the group all heading to leave out of the school; I could hear some with a deep breath from running around a lot behind me. I braced myself for impacted as he walked next to me and smashed me up against the lockers. The impact of getting smashed into the lockers had winded me, but what winded me more was looking up and seeing everyone in the glee club laughing at me; all expect for Mike, Brittany and Tina.<br>I then hear Brittany shout "Rach are you okay," along with Mike they run to either of my sides. The entire glee club stop laughing and everyone had a confused look on the face.

Santana then said "B what are you doing touching that freak," Mike and I saw Brittany face turn red in anger and I had never seen her as anger as this before.

Brittany turned around and screamed "Don't your dare call her a freak."

I say "Brittany," she looks over at me.

I continue to say "It's okay Brittany, I'm fine."

Mike replied with "Your clearly not Rach, I didn't know they were slamming you into lockers."

I say "I guess it's like the coffee, it's a new thing."

Mike said "Hold on, they throw coffee at you."

I just shyly nodded my head, Mike said "Enough is enough; no one hurts my little sister and gets away with it."

Brittany then asked "Rach why didn't you tell us it was getting this bad?"

I answered with "Because I've had a lot more bad things happened to me than a little high school bullying, which you both know."

Mike said "Yeah Rach, we know it's just. This, getting coffee thrown at you, has gone too far and I won't stand for it. "

I replied with "Yes you will, both of you will, you agreed not to get involved remember?" Brittany went to say something when we were interrupted by Kurt clearing his throat, we all looked up at them to see look of confusion in all of their faces.

Quinn then said "You two are friends with this loser," it was made as more of a statement then a question. Brittany turned angry again and before we could grab her, she had Quinn pinned up against the locker. Mike help me stand up from where I had been knocked over, I thanked him before going over to where Brittany had Quinn pinned up against the locker.

I say "Hey what's going on?"

Quinn answered with "Get her off of me Manhands."

I say "Was I talking to you, no so shut up," I watch as Quinn shut her trap straight away.

I then say again "What's going on Britt?"

Brittany seethed out "She insulted you Rach."

I replied with "I know she did, but we both know she said a lot worse."

Brittany said "I know and I'm sick of it Rach, it makes me sad and I don't like that Rach."

I answered with "I don't like you being sad either, but we both know whatever they throw my way it's not true."

Brittany said "Yeah it's not because you're cool, amazing and beautiful."

I smile and say "That's right, these guys are just all idiots and don't know the real Rachel Berry."

Brittany replied with "They should meet the real Rachel."

I said "Maybe one day, can you let Quinn go now and we can go to my place and watch movies like we had planned."

Brittany looked at me excited and said "Can I get the first choice?"

Mike replied with "Don't you always get the first choice, and the second and the third."

I answered with "Do you want to say no to that pout?"

Mike said "No way!"

I replied with "Exactly, you two are sleeping over tonight?"

Brittany answered with "Wouldn't be a movie night if we didn't."

Mike asked "Do you two need a lift?"

I replied with "I do obviously."

Brittany answered with "One of these guys normally drives me, so I need a lift."

Mike said "Alright, now Brittany you can put Quinn down now."

* * *

><p>Santana then said "B I thought we were going to get our mack on today?" Brittany slowly put Quinn down who moved quickly behind Finn and Puck which made me laugh a little.<p>

Brittany turned to face Santana and said "Sorry San, I have other plans."

Santana replied with "You're ditching me for these losers."

I turned to Mike and say "They don't learn do they."

Mike replied with "Slow learns I guess," we both nodded and turned to Brittany who now had Santana smashed up against the wall.

Mike asked "You or Me?"

I replied with "I was successful last time, where you just make her angrier."

Mike said "I do not!"

I answered with "You do too, remember the time she had your older brother up against the wall because he insulted unicorns, you tried to calm her down and she end up kicking your brother in the balls and then punching you."

Mike said "Right but what's the worst she could do to Santana?"

I replied with "That's a good point."

Kurt said "Brittany can do a lot of damage to Santana."

I replied with "She does deserve it though."

Mike said "True, so I guess this one is mine."

I say "We could both do it?"

I hear Puck laugh and say "They're going to do it man," I looked over to see him all excited.

I said "Ew no offense Mike but that's just gross."

Mike replied with "None taken, I totally agree and besides if it was anyone you were going to do with it, it would be Brittany."

I smiled and said "Now that is very true."

Puck asked "Can I watch?"

I answered with "There's no way in hell, I'd ever let you watch m have sex."

Santana then said "Can you guys like help me get her off of me?"

Mike replied with "Wouldn't this be one of your biggest fantasies having Brittany pin you up against the wall?" I watch as all the guys beside Kurt, Blaine and Mike all cover their pants with their hands and I couldn't help but laugh.

Santana said "Whatever, can you just help."

I say "Fine," Mike stood one side of her and I stood the other.

Mike said "Come on Britt; let her go so we can go have our movie night."

I add in "You can pick the first four movies we watch."

Mike said "Four I didn't agree to that."

I replied with "Think big picture here Mike."

Mike answered with "Right, and what's that again?"

I say "Do you really want me to tell them?"

Mike replied with "I don't get it?"

I answered with "Okay fine, I see the big picture and if you thought about it you would to," Mike and Brittany had been causally flirting all summer and I think Mike didn't do anything because he wasn't sure what the deal was with Brittany and Santana. Neither of them knew they both liked each other, I saw it in Brittany eyes all the time that she wanted to be with Mike, she just wasn't sure if Santana would understand.

I say "If you let Santana go, on the weekend you, Mike and I can all go to the park you like and feed the ducks and do whatever you want; we'll call Brittany day."

Brittany asked "Will there be fairy floss and ice-cream?"

Mike answered with "How could we have a Brittany day with no fairy floss and ice-cream," Brittany slowly lowered Santana to the ground and she did the exacted same thing as Quinn; went and hide behind Finn and Puck.

Mercedes asked "Are you going to explain this?" she point at the three of us.

I replied with "Rather not, beside we have some shopping to do."

Mike asked "We do?"

I answered with "We both mentioned fairy floss and ice-cream, now she wants it."

Brittany said "I really do!"

Mike sighed and replied with "Will stop on the way to ours to get some fairy floss and ice-cream."

Brittany screamed "Yay!" before going to Mike and hugging him really tight, he hugged her back and didn't want to let go, she didn't either but they both did.

* * *

><p>Finn asked "So you're with Mike then?" Mike and I looked at each other and start fake throwing up at the same time, I felt someone patting my back and I looked up at Brittany was patting both Mike and my back.<p>

I smile and say "Thanks Britt."

Mike said "Yeah thanks Britt, that's now twice and just the thought of it," Mike shivered at the idea.

Finn smiled and said "So you're still waiting for me, if things go bad with Quinn."

I sighed and replied with "No Finn, I am not still waiting for you. I found you gross and repulsive just like you all do."

Finn said "That's not how it's supposed to be, you're supposed to want me, every girl in the school is supposed to want me."

I smile and asked "Can I clear some stuff up for you Finn?"

He smile his douchebag smiled and replied with "Yeah of course Rach," him calling that just made my skin crawl.

I say "Mercedes doesn't fancy you, Santana doesn't fancy you, Brittany doesn't fancy you, Tina doesn't fancy you, Sugar doesn't fancy you and I don't fancy you. Oh and look at that we are all in this school and are girls, and we don't fancy you how shocking not. Finn you are not girl gift to women, even Puck has more chances with us than you do; which by the way is messed up. They only person who fancy you is the girl standing right next to you; which is Quinn and she is your girlfriend. So for thirty seconds stop being a douchebag even though you are so good at it and fucking kiss her before she dumps your ass so quick, you'll be at the bottom of the social latter; where I personally think you belong." Just like that Finn turned and kisses Quinn on the lips right then and there.

I then said "Don't even try it Noah."

Puck goes "What, huh? How did you know?"

Mike replied with "She always knows it."

I say "Now if you don't mind I have a movie night to get to, coming Britt and Mike?"

Brittany replied with "Hell yeah."

Mike answered with "Coming!" they both flanked either side of me as we walked away from the glee club.

I heard Mercedes say "When did that happen?" but I didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

Kurt replied with "I don't know, but I plan to find out," they others all nodded their heads before going off in different directions to go home.

* * *

><p>When we had arrived at my place, we all went down into the den where I had my movie collections of every movie I like and the other two as well.<p>

Mike said "I still can't believe someone throw coffee at you."

I replied with "Me either, but one good thing that came out of today."

Brittany said "What, we are in a group together with Tina."

I smiled and replied with "Okay two good things then."

Mike asked "Why is having Tina in our group a good thing?" I blushed and smile brightly at Brittany, who smile back at me as well.

Mike said "You have a thing for Tina."

I replied with "Maybe."

Mike looked at Brittany who said "Yeah she does."

Mike replied with "That's awesome Rach, why didn't you tell me?"

I answered with "I don't know, maybe because there's no point in getting my hopes up when she is taking."

Brittany said "Yeah by a guy who plays video games instead being with her."

I say "Really?"

Mike replied with "Yeah, he and I are always playing while his phones going off like crazy from texts from her which he doesn't reply to."

Brittany said "You're in with a shot."

I replied with "I defiantly am."

Mike asked "Anyway, what's the other good thing to come out of today?"

I answered with "We can be friends in public."

Brittany asked "We can?"

I say "We can, it was my idea to keep our friendship a secret but with how things end at school, there is no way it'll be kept quiet and I am kind of sick of having to hide my friendship with you two."

Mike replied with "Yeah so are we."

Brittany asked "So I can walk you to all your classes?"

Mike asked "And I can drive you two school every day now?"

I smiled and said "Yes to all of that."

Brittany shouted out "Yay! Group hug!" both her and Mike squashed me into a big hug; which I didn't mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

We woke up the next morning for school really tired since we didn't get to sleep until 2 in the morning, but it was so worth it. While I went to shower and get ready, Mike got up and cooked breakfast and we let Brittany sleep a bit more. When I finished Mike and I switched, I cooked breakfast, while he went and got ready. When Mike was finished he came down to find all the blue berry pancakes cooked, the bacon and eggs all cooked and on the table.

Mike asked "Do you want me to wake Brittany?"

I replied with "Nah I can do that, when are you going to ask her out?"

Mike said "What?"

I replied with "You heard me."

Mike asked "How did you know I liked her?"

I answered with "I've known for a while now, that's what I was referring to as the big picture yesterday. You would get to spend alone time with her and your little sister, what else could be better."

Mike said "Good point, I don't know she got all that drama with Santana."

I replied with "Well I'll tell you this, she likes you too she just worried about Santana; we both know what Santana's like."

Mike nodded and said "Go wake her," I nodded my head and walked back down into the den. I found Brittany in her onesie still asleep on the couch with her stuffed duck tucked under her arm, she looked so adorable. We all had stuffed things thanks to Brittany, she had gotten me a gold star shaped stuffed toy I was very happy when I had gotten it and Mike had gotten a football shaped stuffed toy which he liked even though he had quit the football team; to focus on dancing.

I crouch down in front of where her head was and said "Britt, Britt time to wake up," I then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

I repeated it again "Britt, Britt time to wake up," I leaned forward again and kissed the top of her nose this time. I watch as she scrunched up her nose, she stretched her hand out and started looking for the snooze button.

I smiled and said "You won't find one."

Brittany replied with "There has to be one."

I say "There isn't one; both you and Mike had looked."

Brittany asked "Why do I have to wake up?" she then pout and squeezed her duck closer to her.

I smile and say "We have school to go to."

Brittany said "I don't want to."

I asked "Then who's going to walk me to all my classes?"

Brittany replied with "Ducky!" she held up her duck to me.

I smiled and say "But I need my big, strong Britt, Britt, I'll miss her if she's not there."

Brittany said "Okay I'll come just for your sake."

I replied with "Thanks."

Brittany asked "What's for breakfast?"

I replied with "We cooked some blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs."

Brittany said "My favourite," she then dashed upstairs leaving ducky behind her. I lay ducky on the pillow Brittany had been using, and then covered her up with the blanket Brittany had also been using. I walked upstairs to find them both stuff their faces, I roll my eyes but then sit down with them and also start to stuff my faces.

* * *

><p>When we had all finished all the food off Brittany went upstairs to get shower and get ready, Mike start doing the dishes and I started making us all lunch bags for school. Once we were all ready, we grabbed our school bags and head out to Mike's car.<p>

While driving Mike asked "Are you sure we can all be friends in public now Rach?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm sure."

Brittany said "Yay, I'm thinking of quitting cheerio's today."

I answered with "You are, why? You love cheerleading."

Brittany said "I did, but I hate that we have to be mean to everyone who's not on the team and I only really joined for the dancing side of things."

Mike said "Well if you wanted to quit, it's your decision but there's no pressure from us either way and will be here for whatever you decide."

I say "Yeah same as Mike and if you need help telling our Coach, Quinn and Santana then I can help if you'd like."

Brittany replied with "I'd hope you would say that."

I asked "Why?"

Brittany answered with "I set up a meeting with Coach for this morning as soon as we get to school."

I asked "And you want me there?"

Brittany replied with "Yes please."

I smiled and said "Okay, I'll come with."

Mike asked "Do you need me as well?"

Brittany replied with "No just Rach should be," I watch as Mike did a damm expression.

I smiled and said "You're just trying to get out of Maths."

Mike replied with "I hate maths."

I say "But you're so good at it."

Mike said "Exactly, everyone thinks I'm a nerd."

I replied with "Which you are."

Mike said "I am not."

I replied with "Are too."

This went on for a bit before Brittany said "Hey we were talking about me remember."

I say "Right, sorry Britt."

Mike replied with "Sorry, it's her fault."

I say "No it's his fault."

Mike replied with "Is not."

I replied with "Is too."

Brittany said "God are you sure you're not brother and sister, you fight like you are."

I smiled and say "I'll take that as a compliment."

Brittany said "Oh look where here already, come on Rach we have to go face Coach, bye Mike."

I nodded my head and said "Bye, bye Mikey."

Mike replied with "Bye you two, lunch in the choir?" We both nodded our heads, before hopping out of the car and heading to the coach's office; with Brittany next to me no one slushed me which I know annoyed and confused a lot of people. When we got there Brittany knocked on the door and we heard Coach yell "Come in mouth breathers!" we both shrugged and went in together.

Coach said "Yentl what are you doing here?"

I replied with "Moral support."

Coach asked "What for?"

Brittany said "I quit Coach."

Coach said "What?"

Brittany replied with "I quit, I hate what being on the squad makes me have to do mean things to other and I'm sick of it; so I quit."

Coach said "You've got guts to come here and say that to my face, but I respect it and I would like your all of uniforms back by tomorrow."

Brittany replied with "Alright."

Coach said "Now get out of my room, the stench of you two is just gross," we both quickly walked out of her office.

I asked "How do you feel?"

Brittany replied with "Like a wait has been lifted off of my shoulders."

I nodded and said "Let's get to class."

Brittany replied with "I have to change first."

I asked "Do you have something to change into?"

Brittany answered with "Yeah my gym stuff, you go to class I'll be fine."

I asked "Are you sure?"

Brittany replied with "Yeah I am, can you text Mike that everything went okay."

I answered with "Sure thing Britt," I then texted Mike that it had gone great before walking in a different direction than Brittany had to my first class which was Science.

* * *

><p>After grabbing our lunches from our lockers, the three of us head to the choir room and when we had gotten there the entire glee club was there. By the looks of it no one had seen Brittany today which was really surprising.<p>

Quinn asked "Brittany what are you wearing?"

Brittany replied with "My gym stuff," she looked down to see in fact she was wearing that.

Santana asked "Where's your uniform?"

Brittany stated "In my locker."

Quinn asked "Did some slushy you? Coach won't be happy."

Brittany replied with "No one slushed me."

Santana asked "Then why aren't you wearing it?

Brittany answered with "I quit," she said like it was the most obvious thing.

Quinn asked "What, why?"

Brittany replied with "I hate having to mean to people just because I wear that uniform, so I quit."

Santana said "But I can't protect you now."

I asked "Why can't you protect her?"

Santana replied with "She's quit and I can't protect her when she not on the team."

Mike said "That's stupid."

I say "It real is, you're just lucky her real friends will protect her.

Kurt then said "Yeah Brittany will protect you," Mercedes nodded her head.

I rolled my eyes and said "No her real, real friends name Mike and I."

Quinn replied with "You two hardly know her," at that the three of us laugh.

Brittany said "That was a good one Quinn."

Santana replied with "It's the truth."

Brittany laughed and answered with "Stop your killing us."

Quinn asked "How is that not the truth?"

I was the first to recover and say "When was the last time Brittany came crying to you? Was it last week, no I think she came to me. Was it the week before, no I'm pretty sure that was Mike."

Santana said "What? Why where you're crying Brittany?" I looked at Brittany who nodded her head that it was alright.

I say "She was crying because of you Santana and you to Quinn."

Quinn asked "What did we do?"

Mike replied with "You two have been so mean to Rachel, she literally has to move away from you before she balls her eyes out."

I say "There's that, and all the late night phone calls I've had where you Santana, haven't exactly been a nice person. So yes her real, real friends will protect her," and with that we went over to the corner of the room to eat our lunches that I had made.

Mercedes asked "When did you guys even become friends?"

Brittany simply replied with "Two years."

Kurt said "How? When? Why didn't you go public? Or be friends in here at least?"

Mike replied with "Is that really any of your business."

Mercedes said "Yes it is."

I say "No its not, now if you don't mind the three of us are trying to have a conversation and once again that's none of your business." They all looked at me shocked, I just rolled my eyes and went back to the conversation we were having about the plans for Saturday.

* * *

><p>I had looked up for a brief moment and what I saw annoyed the crap out of me. Tina was sitting all by herself eating her lunch, while Artie talked to Matt, Finn and Puck about some new video game or something like that.<p>

I say "Hey I'm going to go eat with Tina," they both looked over at Tina and both looked sad.

Brittany asked "Can we join you?"

I replied with "Well this is going to be the first time I really actually talked to her."

Mike said "Really?"

I answered with "Yeah every time, I normally chicken out."

Brittany said "Okay, go ahead." I smiled at both of them before standing up and walking over the other side of the room, where Tina was sitting eating her lunch. I was now standing diagonally from her; she was looking down and hadn't seen me yet, so I cleared my throat just causally.

Tina looked up and said "Oh hey Rachel."

I replied with "Hey, is this sit taken?" it wasn't really a seat; it was more like a step of floor.

Tine said "No it's not but you can take it," I smiled and took a seat right next to her but not to close.

I asked "So what are you doing over her on your lonesome?"

Tina replied with "Arties talking to the guys again and I didn't really have anyone to talk to."

I nod and say "Well you could come over and talk with us anytime you want."

Tina asked "Really?"

I smile and say "Yeah of course, if you want you could join us on Saturday for Brittany's day."

Tina asked "Don't you have to ask Brittany and Mike if I can come?"

I replied with "Probably, but I know they won't mind."

Tina asked "Are you sure?"

I answered with "Positive."

Tina smile and said "Okay I'm there; Artie will probably just play another video game again." I could hear the unhappiness in her voice which made me happy because I defiantly had a shot and sad because she was unhappy.

I say "You don't have to answer this but you don't seem very happy in your relationship with Artie."

Tina replied with "It's alright; I used to be when we first start to go out, it was all dates and movies but now."

I say "But now, it's all video games and the guys."

Tina sighed and replied with "Yeah," there was complete defeat in her voice and made me sad.

I say "You are defiantly coming with us on Saturday, you'll have so much fun that you'll forget about him and I promise that you will."

Tina said "Oh yeah and what if I do think about him and don't have fun?"

I replied with "Uh-hello this me your talking to Miss Perfectionists at everything I do, I know you'll have fun because its Brittany's day out and anything goes when it's her day out.

Tina laughed and said "I like this Rachel, not the other one."

I smiled and replied with "She only comes out when I'm around Brittany, Mike and I guess you now." The bell decided to remind us we don't get all time in the world that we want and I'm pretty sure, she was just as upset as I was.

Tina said "I'm looking forward to the weekend now."

I replied with "Alright, are you still coming to my place to practice?"

Tina said "Yes, but I'll need a lift."

I answered with "Okay Mike can do that."

Tina said "Alright, see you after school Rachel."

I replied with "That you will."

* * *

><p>Brittany's P.O.V<p>

We watched together as Rachel walked over to talk with Tina, she looked so nervous I've never seen her like that.

I say "I've never seen her as nervous as this before."

Mike replied with "Me either."

I say "Those two would be cute together."

Mike said "Indeed they would be, I hope they get together. Artie doesn't treat her right; I would never treat a girl like that."

I replied with "Really?"

Mike said "Yeah."

I asked "How would you treat them?"

Mike replied with "Like a princess or a queen, if I was out with the guys she would always been on my mind, if I was playing video games and she texted me I would reply not caring if I had paused it or not and I always take her out for a date."

I replied with "Wow which ever girl ends up with will be the luckiest girl in the world."

Mike said while looking over at Rachel and Tina "There's only one girl I want," I heard heartache in his voice; which made my heart hurt.

I asked "Who is she?"

Mike replied with "It doesn't matter, I don't have a shot," he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

I say "Everyone has shot with the person of their dreams, no matter what the situation," I pointed over at Rachel and Tina for an explain.

Mike answered with "Yeah I guess you're right."

I say "I'm always right, so who is she?"

Mike replied with "It's a secret," before I had a chance to even try to get it out of him the bell went and I face palm I was having fun talking with Mike.

* * *

><p>We both left the room to go to our own classes, I would have waited for Rachel but she was still talking to Tina and I didn't want to interrupt that and now Santana and Quinn are walking over to me.<p>

Santana asked "What's the deal Brittany?"  
>I answered with "Nothing."<p>

Quinn asked "Are you friends with them out of pity?"

I say angrily "Don't insulted them; they are my friends, my best friends."

Santana asked "I thought that was us?"

I replied with "You thought wrong, Rachel is my best friend and like a sister to me and Mike means the world to me."

Santana asked "Are we getting our mack on today?"

I answered with "No, I'm practicing my group performance with my group after school and then probably sleeping at Rachel's again."

Quinn asked "Don't her parents mind? And what about your parents?"

I replied with "Both sets of parent's accepted everything and have agreed to let Mike and I sleepover whenever we want to."

Santana asked "Okay how about on the weekend?"

I answered with "Their taking me to the park to feed to duckies so I'm busy."

Quinn asked "Then when are we going to hang out?"

I replied with "I don't know and I'm not sure if I really care."

I hear Rachel asked "Is everything okay Britt?"

I answered with "Yeah it is, can I walk you to your class?"

Rachel smiled and said "Can I have a piggy-back?" she even put a pout on that I don't see very often.

I replied with "Of course, hop on." She clapped before hopping up onto my back.

I say "Sorry we have to get to class," before they could reply I take off with Rachel holding on tight. It was true I didn't really miss hanging out with them; I loved Rachel and Mike a lot and loved spending time with them. They made me really happy, Rachel was my little sister and she knew that and Mike, Mike is my life now I hope he knows that. We get to her class and see her teacher isn't there yet, so I place her down.

Rachel said "Thank-you."

I replied with "Anytime, can I ask a question?"

Rachel said "Yeah sure thing."

I asked "Do you know who Mike likes?"

Rachel answered with "I do, do you?"

I replied with "No I don't, can you tell me?"

Rachel said "No, you have to figure it out yourself and it was pretty obvious since I know."

I say "Okay, I have to get to class now and were talking about your conversation with Tina later."

Rachel said "I would expect nothing less from you and Mike; she needs a lift to my place after school."

I replied with "Okay, see ya," I waved and she waved back before I walked off to my class. She said it was obvious which I agreed with since she had gotten it but I don't know who it could be and its annoying me.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel's P.O.V

At the end of my class I had sent a text to Brittany and Mike telling them, I would go to my locker before finding Tina and meet them at the car; they had text back saying okay. I went to my locker to quickly grab everything I need and pushing stuff I didn't need into my locker, once I was done I took off to Tina's locker; of course I knew where it was. I walked around the corner to see her and Artie at her locker; I put on a smile and head over there.

I said "Hey Tina, Artie," I said his name as dryly as I could.

Artie replied with "Hey Rachel, what are you doing here?"

I answered with "Coming to get Tina, she coming to my place to practice."

Artie said "Really?"

Tina replied with "Yes I told you yesterday and I'm almost not able to hang out this weekend I'm busy."

I quickly ask "You're sleeping over on the weekend right?"

Tina answered with "Yeah, is that okay?"

I said "Yeah its fine, just make sure it's alright with you parents though."

Tina replied with "Of course, as long as you keep you up your end of the deal."

I smiled and said "Offended you would think, I wouldn't."

Tina giggled and I asked "Are you ready to go? The others are already at the car."

Tina said "How do you know that?"

I replied with "We've spent enough time together to know how long it takes."

Tina asked "Really?"

I answered with "No Brittany texted me that they are at the car."

Tina replied with "Oh, I can't believe I fell for that."

I smiled and said "Only makes you human, you are human right?"

Tina replied with "No I'm a vampire remember."

I said "Right almost forgot, can you go out into the sunlight though or do you sparkle?"

Tina said "You've seen twilight?"

I replied with "Brittany."

Tina said "Of course, that's the only reason you'd watch it."

I replied with "Yeah for the first one, I just want to see if Alice was still hot."

Tina said "I didn't pick her as your type."

I replied with "What cute, smart and hot."

Tina said "Yeah good point, I saw Bella as more your type."

I answered with "Ew gross, totally offended."

Tina quickly stumbled out "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I put my hand up to stop her and replied with "Its fine, you're lucky you're cute," I watch as she blushed and looked down at her feet all nervous; I was surprised I could have that affected on her.

Tina then said "Thanks, and to answer your original question yes I am ready."

I replied with "Cool."

Tina leaned down a kissed Artie on the cheek which I turned my head away for; she then said "Bye Artie, I'll see you tomorrow."

Artie replied with "Bye Tina, yeah you will," he then rolled away after giving me the death glare.

* * *

><p>I say "Wow someone's jealous."<p>

Tina just shrugged and asked "Which way to the car?"

I point behind me and she started to walk, I then said "Hey let me get that for you," I took her bag off of her shoulder and put it on mine.

Tina asked "Are you sure?"

I replied with "Positive."

Tina said "Okay, did you come up with a song yesterday?"

I replied with "No but I had time to think today and I thought I've had the Time of My Life from the movie Dirty Dancing."

Tina said "I love that movie and song."

I replied with "Me to, I thought Mike and Brittany could dance together and you and I could dance together, if that's cool with you."

Tina smiled and said "Yeah, I'm surprised I thought you'd want to dance Brittany."

I answered with "Brittany is a good dancer, my best friend and my older sister but I'd rather dance with you and she doesn't know it but she would rather dance with Mike to."

Tina asked "Those two like each other?"

I replied with "It's pretty obvious."

Tina answered with "Maybe but up until yesterday and I didn't know they knew each other."

I said "Yeah well they do, what's your song?"

Tina replied with "I came up with two songs actually, the first one being Hey Soul Sister by Train and the second one being ABC by the Jackson 5. I thought they  
>would be really good songs to dance around to."<p>

I smiled and said "Go song choices, I love the group Train."

Tina replied with "Really? Me too."

I said "We are being to have a lot in common."

Tina answered with "Yeah we are, Artie and I hardly have anything in common."

I asked "Who's Artie?"

Tina smiled and said "My boyfriend, his in glee and the guy in the wheelchair."

I replied with "Oh yeah that's right, you should dump him if his not treating you right."

Tina said "I've thought about it a million times, I just don't want to hurt him."

I replied with "I understand that but you have to be happy Tina, and if Artie doesn't make you happy then you're just making it worse but staying with him. Also if you need a shoulder to cry on or need to talk, you know where I live and I think you have my phone number." After my long ramble I took in a few deep breaths, I really have to stop talking so fast.

Tina said "Yeah thanks for the advice Rachel and I do have your number."

* * *

><p>I smiled at her before I heard Brittany calling out my number and waving to where the car was now outside the school door; next to the pavement.<p>

I say "Looks like we are in the backseat."

Tina replied with "I don't mind," we both head over to the car and I help Tina into the car before getting into my sit.

Mike said "Hey Rach, Tina."

Brittany said "Hey Rach, Tina."

I replied with "Hey Britt, Mikey."

Tina replied with "Hi guys."

Mike asked "So where to?"

I answered with "Are you two staying over again?"

Mike replied with "That we are, do you have enough food?"

I said "Yeah I think so, do you need anything?"

Brittany replied with "Nope, Ducky is still at your place so I'm all good."

Tina asked "Ducky?"

Brittany answered with "Yeah I have big stuff toy duck, Mike has stuff toy football and Rach has a gold star stuffed toy."

Tina said "Didn't pick you as the stuffed toy type."

I replied simply with "Brittany," Tina nodded and smiled.

Mike asked "So straight to your place then?"

I answered with "Yeah Mike," he turned the car out of the park and started to drive.

Tina asked "Did you two come up with songs as well?"

Mike replied with "Shit, I forgot."

Brittany replied with "Me too, I was having so much fun."

I say "Looks like it's between our three."

Tina nodded and said "I like your song better."

Brittany asked "What are the songs?"

I replied with "Tina's songs are Hey Soul Sister by Train and ABC by Jackson 5 and my song was I've Had the Time of My Life from the movie Dirty Dance."

Mike said "Ouch tough songs to choose between."

I replied with "I choose my song because I thought Mike and Brittany could dance together and Tina and I could dance together while we all sing the song, and Tina choose her songs because she thought they would be fun to dance to and bring lots of energy."

Tina said "I like Rachel's songs better."

Mike asked "Are you okay with dancing with me Brittany?"

Brittany replied with "Yeah of course, we are both great dancers it makes sense."

Mike said "Okay, all those in favour of Rachel's song, say I."

Tina says "I."

Brittany said "I."

Mike also speaks "I."

I replied with "Cool, maybe we can either suggest your songs to do at a competition or in the club together or we could do another group performance just us with those song; later down the track."

Tina said "Yeah sounds good."

Mike said "Okay, how we going to attack this song?"

I replied with "Well when we get to my place I'll printed the lyrics out for all of us and then we can decided what parts we want and then work out all the dancing stuff."

Brittany replied with "Sounds good, where are we practicing?"

I say "In the den?"

Mike said "It does have the bigger space."

I replied with "Yeah down in the den." When we had gotten to my place, we had head inside and got straight to work; having funny conversation along the way. I also filled the guys in that Tina was joining us on the weekend and they thought it was a great idea.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Tina decided she need to go home, so Mike decided to give her lift home and Brittany and I would cook dinner.<p>

Brittany said "So she really isn't happy with Artie?"

I replied with "No she's not; it makes me sad to know she unhappy."

Brittany said "Yeah, she should dump him."

I answered with "I might have planted a little seed but she's did say she had been thinking about doing it, she just didn't want to hurt him."

Brittany said "Wow any other girl and he would have already been dumped."

I replied with "I know, so are you happy to dance with Mike?"

Brittany said "Yeah defiantly, if it means you get to dance with Tina."

I then asked "Can I be blunt with you for a second?"

Brittany replied with "When aren't you?"

I say "True, but can?"

Brittany answered with "Sure thing."

I turn around and say "Mike like you and I know you like him."

Brittany replied with "Really?"

I answered with "Yes, it's so blindly obvious."

Brittany asked "Why hasn't he said anything or asked me out?"

I replied with "For the same reason no one else has."

Brittany asked "And that is?"

I say "Santana."

Brittany replied with "Oh."

I asked "Hopefully not over stepping the mark but what's going on there?"

Brittany answered with "It was a bit of fun to start with but I know she has genuine feelings for me."

I nodded and say "In a situation like this it's impossible for nobody to end up not hurt, but make sure it's not you and Mike."

Brittany replied with "Yeah okay, how long till that meat pie is done?"

I answered with "10-20 minutes why?"

Brittany said "I have something to do."

I nodded and say "Good luck."

Brittany replied with "Thanks, I'm going to drive over there." What people again didn't know was Brittany could drive, she just normally likes other people driving her so she kept her car hidden in my garage."

I replied with "I save you some."

Brittany said "Thanks," before grabbing her phone and keys and leaving the house. I start preparing the salad and desert, which was strawberries with some sugar over them; it was the best way to have strawberries.

* * *

><p>Brittany P.O.V<p>

I didn't know what I was going to say to her or how to say it, I just need to explain to her everything and hope that she understood and was that good person I always thought she was. I parked my car alongside her house; I took a deep breath and hopped out of the car. I started walking up to the front door, I got to it and raised my hand and rang the doorbell. I looked back to see Santana's parents car not here, which I was a little grateful for.

A few minutes later the door open and Santana saying "About god damm time, oh hey B sorry I thought you were the pizza guy."

I smiled and replied with "Its okay."

Santana asked "Do you want to come in?"

I replied with "Yeah sure," she held the door open and walked passed her.

Santana asked "Do you want to go up to my room or?"

I answered with "It's properly best if we stay down here."

Santana said "Okay, do you want a drink?"

I replied with "No, I just really need to talk to you and I hope you don't hate me afterwards."

She stepped forward but I stepped back and she said "I could never hate you."

I relied with "I know you will."

Santana said "Come sit in the lounge room and explain what's going onto me," I nodded my head and followed her into the lounge room; I had sat in a lots of times. She sat down on the big sofa and I did the same thing next to her, but not facing her like she was.

Santana asked "B what's going on?"

I replied with a question "You like, like me don't you?"

Santana answered with "Well yeah, this isn't about coming out again is it?"

I replied with "No."

Santana asked "Then what?"

I whispered out "I don't feel the same way."

Santana replied with "What? Since when?"

I said "I don't know, I've just started to feel differently towards you and know I'm in love with someone else."

Santana asked "Who? Berry?"

I replied with "No, a guy."

Santana said "I almost wished it was Berry, who is it?"

I answered with "Mike."

Santana asked "Why are you here telling me?"

I replied with "We're stilling friends Santana, I just didn't want you to get hurt or for Mike to get hurt."

Santana asked "Well thanks for the honesty I guess, how did you three become friends?"

I answered with "We hang out outside of school and just sort of clicked, those two are my whole world now Santana and I can't lose them."

Santana asked "What about Quinn and I?"

I replied with "You two will always be my friends, for now I'm trying to stand on my two feet with help from Rachel and Mike."

Santana said "I can get that, are you doing thing tomorrow?"

I replied with "I don't think so, why?"

Santana asked "Can I treat you, Quinn and myself to one last breadsticks dinner before you go on with whatever you want to do."

I replied with "Sure."

Santana smiles and said "I only want you to be happy B and if Mikes going to that then so be it, but if he hurts you in any way I'm going to squash him like a bug."

I replied with "Got it, thank-you for understanding."

Santana said "Your welcome, I will eventually come out and it will be all thanks to you."

I just shrugged and replied with "I have to go, dinners properly on the table and I don't want Mike to eat my slice of meat pie."

Santana nodded and said "I understand, I'll pick you up at 8."

I replied with "Alright, pick me up at Rachel's that's where I'll be."

Santana said "Okay," I hugged her quickly before letting myself out and as the door shut I heard something smash, normally I would turn around but it wasn't my place to be and I quickly texted Quinn telling her Santana need her and to just go straight in.

* * *

><p>Rachel P.O.V<p>

When Mike had gotten back he asked where Brittany was I told him and what she was doing, he nodded his head and looked concerned on how the blonde was; we decided not to start eating until Brittany was back.

We heard Brittany yell out "I'm back!"

Mike yelled back "In the kitchen," I stood up and start making serves for the three of us.

Brittany said "A'ww you didn't have to wait for me."

I replied with "Thought it would be nicer eating together," I sat their plates down in front of them before going and grabbing mine.

I asked "Do you we ask how it went?"

Brittany replied with "I think she took it well, she's shouting Quinn, myself and her dinner at breadstick tomorrow for our last thing together and then will just be friends."

Mike asked "And are you okay with that?"

Brittany answered with "Yeah I think so, I'm a bit sad to lose them but I need to stand on my two feet."

I say "Well we are here for you, for whatever you need."

Brittany replied with "Yeah I know," we spent the rest of the dinner making small talk, same with desert and when we finished I could see the two of them want to talk.

I said "I'm going go to some homework in my room while you two do the dishes," before complaints where made I was out of there.

* * *

><p>Mike's P.O.V<p>

I watch as Rachel made a quick dash out of the room leaving us with the dishes, but I knew why she had done it and I wasn't to upset about it.

I asked "Do you want to wash or dry?"

Brittany replied with "I'll dry," I nodded my head and stood up to take mine and Rachel bowls to the sink and Brittany did the same with hers. We got started straight away in silence, I wasn't sure if it was a good silence or a bad silence though.

Brittany asked "Are you excited about the number we are doing?"

I answered with "Yeah I am, I get to dance with you and Rachel gets to dance with Tina what could be better."

Brittany said "Good point, look can we not make small talk."

I say "Okay," I turn around and lean against the sink while looking up at her.

Brittany said "Rachel told me who you like."

I replied with "Not surprised, she also told me who you like."

Brittany smiled and said "I like you Mike."

I smiled and said "I like you too Brittany."

Brittany then said "I want to date you, but not yet."

I replied with "Okay?"

Brittany clarified "I've only just broke up with whatever Santana and I were, I want to give her a week to get used it and then you and I can be us."

I smiled and said "I understand, so this time next Tuesday I'll asked you out."

Brittany replied with "I look forward to it," she then hugged me and I hugged back before we both went back to dishes and then joined Rachel upstairs to do some homework.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel P.O.V

It was now Friday afternoon glee club session no one had revealed what they were going to be sing, so we were all pretty excited to see what the others had done. I was excited when Brittany and Mike told me they were going to be together next week and I totally understood Brittany's reasoning's. I could tell Santana wasn't happy but she was accepting it all; which made me happy. Quinn had stuck by her and I was grateful she had someone there for her. Tina still hadn't dumped Artie trust me I would know and she still looked miserable; which is a sight I hate seeing.

Mr Schue walks in asking "Is everyone ready?" we all nodded our heads excitedly.

Mr Schue said "Okay the first group to kick it off is Group 4 Rachel, Mike, Brittany and Tina the floor is all yours." The four of us stood up from where we were sitting and they got into place, while I put the CD in. We had our backs turned to them all, I was in between Tina and Mike and on the other side of Mike was Brittany; then the music started to play.  
><strong><br>Mike:** Now I've had the time of my life, No I never felt like this before, Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you. <em>Mike moved across to stand behind Brittany.<em>  
><strong><br>Brittany:**' Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you. _When Brittany starts sing she turned around and sang it at Mike with passion._  
><strong><br>Rachel:** I've been waiting for so long, Now I've finally found someone, To stand by me. _With my line starting I moved and stood behind Tina._  
><strong><br>Tina:** We saw the writing on the wall, As we felt this magical fantasy, Now with passion in our eyes. _Tina did the same as Brittany had done turned around and sang to me passionately._  
><strong><br>Mike:** There's no way we could disguise it secretly, So we take each other's hand, 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency, just remember. _Mike took both Brittany's hand and desperate urgency in his voice._  
><strong><br>Brittany:** You're the one thing, I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of) So I'll tell you something, This could be love (This could be love) because. _Brittany stared deeply into Mike's eyes as she sang out her lyrics._  
><strong><br>All Together:** I've had the time of my life, No I never felt this way before, Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you. <em>Tina and I still stood in place while Mike and Brittany started to dance with each other like we had practice.<em>  
><strong><br>Rachel:** Hey baby. _Stared passionately into Tina eyes._  
><strong><br>Tina:** Hey baby. _Tina replied the lyric with the passion that I had, I was trying to work out if she meant it or was a really good actress._  
><strong><br>Rachel:** With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know, So we'll just let it go, Don't be afraid to lose control. _I placed my hands on her hips, as I sang my lyrics._  
><strong><br>Tina:** Yes I know what's on your mind, When you say, "Stay with me tonight" "Stay with me", just remember. _Tina grabbed onto my shoulders and leaned into me a bit._  
><strong><br>Mike:** You're the one thing, I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of) So I'll tell you something, This could be love because. _Mike had practice sing this lyric into Brittany's eyes a thousand times and he did it perfectly._  
><strong><br>All Together:** I've had the time of my life, No I never felt this way before, Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you. Cause I've had the time of my life, And I've searched through every open door, Till I've found the truth it's the truth, And I owe it all to you, ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba<br>ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ooh. _All together we started to dance with our partners correctly, passionately and amazingly if I do say so myself. The whole time I was dancing and sing with Tina, I looked deeply into her eyes and I felt her do the same._  
><strong><br>Brittany:** Now I've had the time of my life, No I never felt this way before (never felt this way) _She sang her lyric like she meant which we both knew she did but the others didn't and it was so perfect._  
><strong><br>Mike:** Yes I swear it's the truth, And I owe it all to you. _Mike nodded his head at Brittany, making sure she knew and understood it._  
><strong><br>Tina:** I've had the time of my life (of my life) No I never felt this way before (never felt this way) _Tina sang to me with deep passion and strength that I didn't know she had._  
><strong><br>Rachel** Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth) And I owe it all to you. _I made sure Tina knew that I was having the time of my life dancing with her and everything else._  
><strong><br>All Together:** Cause I've had the time of my life, And I've searched through every open door, Till I've found the truth, it's the truth, And I owe it all to you, Now I've had the time of my life. _We all sang together in perfect harmony, dance together well and made sure to put our heart in it._ When we finished singing we heard clapping, we turned around to see every bedsides Finn, Quinn, Artie and Santana up on their feet clapping for us.

Mr Schue said "Wow guys that was amazing and I really could feel the passion you had for the song and each other." We all just shrugged I saw Mike kisses Brittany on the forehead, so I decided to do the same to Tina's forehead. The four of us went a took or sits to watch the others perform, Blaine's group performed Mean by Taylor Swift, Mercedes group sang Bad by Michael Jackson and Santana group sang Everybody Talks by Neon Trees.

* * *

><p>Once the last group had finished sing and had sat down, Mr Schue stood up and said "I'm really impressed guy, you all did great and pulled on your groups strengths. We defiantly have some contenders for sectionals, great work guys and I'll see you all Monday." He clapped his hands before disappearing into his office.<p>

Mike said "We did great guys."

Brittany replied with "That we did."

I say "We should celebrate."

Mike asked "How?"

I answered with "Movie marathon at my place."

Brittany said "I'm so there."

Mike said "Me to."

I smiled and asked "You in Tina?"

Tina replied with "You guys want me there."

Brittany said "Yeah, your one of us now."

Tina said "I don't know whether to be happy or scared."

Mike laughed and answered with "Both!"

I asked "So are you in or out?"

Tina replied with "I'm so defiantly in."

Brittany said "Wow!"

I asked "Can you sleepover as well?"

Tina answered with "Yeah sure, I just need some stuff from my place though."

Mercedes then cuts in "You actually want to hang out with them?"

Kurt said "Yeah, like a movie night with Broadway sunshine." Both Mike and Brittany stood angrily from their chairs but I was able to grab them before they could do anything.

Mike said "Let me go Rach."

I replied with "No."

Brittany said "They deserve it."

I answered with "True they do deserve it but I can handle them," still holding onto them pretty closely I stood up from my chair.

Tina answered with "I actually do want to hang out with there, they are cool and Rachel has more movies then either of you put together and like 25 of them are only musical the rest our other genres like action for that matter."

Kurt laughed and said "Yeah right."

Artie buts in and said "Why are you hanging out with them and not me?"

Tina replied with "You've got to be kidding me, you play video games with the dumbest people in the school no offensive Puck, you don't answer my text or calls and I'm sick of it. We are over Artie."

Artie said "What? You're ending it with me?"

Tina answered with "Yes I am, you are the worst boyfriend in the planet; even Puck would be better."

Puck said "I just got insulted and compliant at the same time, twice." I let both Mike and Brittany go and as soon as I did, Mercedes and Kurt were both up against the wall quicker than I've ever seen.

I asked "Tina are you okay?"

Tina replied with "No I'm not."

Artie said "See you don't want to break up with me."

Tina answered with "Yes I do, I wish I had never gotten with you in the first place."

Arte said "You don't mean that."

Tina replied with "No I do," I was conflicted in whom to help Mercedes and Kurt by pulling Mike and Brittany off them or Tina with Artie; I decided on the last one.

I say "Back off robot, she's done with you so leave!" I literally shout it at him.

Artie said "No way, this all started when you two became friend; it's entirely your fault Rachel."

I replied with "Not my fault you can't keep your women satisfied like I can."

I hear Puck say "Ouch."

I hear Quinn say "Did Rachel just referred to something about sex?"

Brittany then said "Man Rachel you really are a good actor."

I replied with "Yes I did Quinn and it looks like I am Brittany."

Artie said "You just want in my girls pants!"

Tina replied with "So what if she does, you don't get a say in it because I'm not your girl, I'm just glee club member Tina to you now."

I asked "Do you wanted to go Tina?"

Tina replied with "Yeah I do."

I say "Mike, Brittany drop them or I won't buy fairy floss every again and I won't let you have your pick in movie and make you watch every single movie Brittany and I both know you hate."

* * *

><p>Straight away they both dropped Mercedes and Kurt to the group, Mike turns around and said "You are evil."<p>

I replied with "I just know what works in my favour, which you both should know by now."

Brittany asked "Can we get fairy floss on the way to Tina's and then your place Rach?"

I answered with "Would I ever deny you fairy floss?"

Brittany replied with "No, well I hope not."

I said "Mike I think someone need a piggy-back for thinking I'm that evil!" Mike nodded his head and straight away Brittany was hopping on top of his back and they were off.

I turn to Tina asked "You want one to?"

Tina said "Can you even lift me?"

I replied with "Come on, I'm not that short your even shorter than I am."

Tina smiled and said "Okay, I'll be Alice and you can be Jasper."

I replied with "Jasper really? I'd rather be Jacob."

Tina said "Then I'll be Alice and you can be Jacob."

I smile and say "That's better, hop on Alice." She rolled her eyes before hopping onto my back and I took off running after the other two.

* * *

><p>We had gotten back to my place an hour later; Mike brought in the all shopping and carried all Tina stuffed into the house.<p>

We were in the kitchen and Tina asked "Rachel won't your parent's mind I'm here?"

I replied with "I can assure you they don't care about whose here."

Tina said "Okay, what if they come home to find me here and not like having a stranger in their house?" At that question both Mike and Brittany looked at me; we never really discussed my parents because I never wanted to.

I answered with "Don't worry Tina they won't be home until Monday."

Tina asked "Where are they?" I wish I knew.

I replied with "Dad surprised Daddy with a surprise trip to New York for the weekend, they left during the afternoon."

Brittany then asked "So are you sure about the whole breaking up with Artie?" I sent a silent thank-you over to Brittany for changing the subject.

Tina answered with "Yeah I'm sure, he is a terrible boyfriend."

Mike said "We always told him to pick up the phone that we wouldn't mind, but he never did."

Tina replied with "Its fine, really."

Brittany asked "What's for dinner tonight Rachel?"

I answered with "I thought we could all make our own mini-pizza."

Mike said "Best idea for food ever!"

I look over at Tina and say "These two love food."

Tina replied with "I'm being to see that."

Brittany asked "So are we going to get this movie night started or what?"

I answered with "Hell yeah we are, Tina gets first choice of movie." They both went to complain when I gave them the look which quiet them both down.

I said "I'll get the food stuff, just set your stuff up wherever you want Tina but Brittany gets the lounge always."

Tina replied with "Okay, do you need help?"

I answered with "No its fine, thanks." They all nodded their heads and head down into the den; I let out breath of relief. I hate talking about them, it just makes the day they left seem like yesterday; I held onto the bench top trying to hold the tears back. I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and place their head on my shoulder; I looked behind to see Brittany's head.

Brittany said "I knew you weren't okay."

I replied with "I'll be all right."

Brittany asked "Do you want to snuggle? I'm sure Mike would understand."

I smiled and said "I love you," I turned around in her arms and wrapped them around her neck while resting my head against her chest.

Brittany squeezes me tighter and said "I love you too." We stood like that for a while before we heard Mike complaining from downstairs that we were taking too long, we both rolled our eyes before making plates of the snacks we had bought.

When we came downstairs Mike said "Took your time."

He then saw my red face and asked "Are you okay?" This brought Tina's attention towards me and she looked at me with concerned.

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine," Brittany then went to whisper in his ear and he immediately frowned and got angry. Mike walked over to me and brought me into a hug straight away, whispering in my ears to not let them get to me; it was easier said than done.

Brittany asked "So what movie are we watching Tina?"

Tina replied with "Footloose."

I smiled and said "Good choice," Tina smiled back at me.

Mike said "I'll set it up."

I replied with "Thanks Mikey."

Brittany said "Come on Rachel lets snuggle, I'll even let you hold ducky." I walked over to where Brittany was now laying down holding out her duck; I took him from her before lying down next to her and holding ducky close to me. Brittany had wrapped her arms around me and was holding me closely to her. The movie soon started playing Tina and Mike had sat down on the floor either side of the lounge, I caught a weird look on Tina's face when she saw Brittany and I snuggle and it was confusing me.

* * *

><p>When the movie had finished it was a bit after five, I say "Should we go up and make your pizza?"<p>

Mike replied with "Sounds good."

Brittany answered with "Yeah good idea Rach."

Tina replied with "I'm not fussed," we all stood up from our sitting places and went back upstairs to the kitchen. I got out the already made pizza bread, the tomato sauce, the cheese, the bacon pizza and anything else they told me they wanted on pizza.

I saw Mike throw a bit of cheese at Brittany and said "No food fight, I can't be bothered to clean this one up."

Mike laughed and replied with "Alright," he held up his hands in defence. On my pizza I had put tomato sauce with some ham and cheese just the way I liked it, when we had all finished putting the things on it we put two to a tray before sliding them into the oven and letting them cook.

After packing everything away, I start getting fruit salad stuff out, Brittany asked "Rach what are you doing?"

I replied with "I thought I'd make us some fruit salad to go with our pizza."

Mike asked "Do you need a hand?"

I replied with "Yeah can you cut the pineapple up for me," Mike nodded and got to his job straight away.

Brittany asked "What can I do?"

I answered with "Can you cut the kiwi fruit, oranges and grapes," Brittany like Mike got straight to her job.

Tina asked "Anything left?"

I replied with "Yeah would you like to wash these blue and black berries, cut some strawberries up and cut up some mangos?" Tina nodded her head and got straight to work with the other two. Giving them all those left me with the watermelon, mandarin, pears and bananas, I join the rest them in cutting up all the fruit; it might have been too much food but I'd rather have some left then have people at my house still hungry. Working as well old machine in no time we had finished cutting up every bit of fruit and putting it into a big dish ready to be served, they all took a sit while I took a look at the pizzas.

Mike asked "What the verdict?"

I replied with "Maybe another 10 minutes."

Brittany said "Cool, will just sit here and wait." Brittany and Mike sat next to each other and Tina across from them,

* * *

><p>I went to join them when I the phone rang; I walked over to the house phone and picked it up, I saw it was my boss Mandy.<p>

I answered with "Hey Mandy."

She replied with "Hey Rachel."

I asked "What's the problem?"

Mandy replied with "What makes you think there's a problem."

I say "You're avoiding the question and you have your problem voice on."

Mandy answered with "Kiddo you got to get a life."

I laugh and replied with "My social life is just great thank-you."

Mandy said "Sure it is Kiddo."

I asked "Anyway what's the problem?"

Mandy replied with "I have a family stuff to deal with on Sunday, which mean I can't open or close on Sunday and."

I finished off "And you were wondering if I would cover you."

Mandy said "How'd you know."

I replied with "Just a bit of hint."

Mandy asked "Can you?"

I answered with "Sure, but can I bring a couple of friends my best friend just loves animals?" At this both Mike and Brittany perked up, which made me smile.

Mandy replied with "Do you mean the blonde and the cute Asian?"

I said "Yes and stop checking them out, they are both taken with each other."

Mandy answered with "I've never checked them out and it's about time they got together."

I said "I know right it was super annoying, I was almost tempted to lock them in my bathroom once."

Mandy replied with "The old store room trick I love it, but yeah they can tag along."

I said "Alright thanks."

Mandy answered with "No thank-you, you have a key right?"

I said "Yes, someone has to open up when you get too pissed to even know what a door is or a shirt for that matter."

Mandy gasped and said "You evil being."

I replied with "Not my fault you drunk call me, asking what a door was meant to do."

Mandy laughed and said "I have no memory of such conversation."

I answered with "Oh believe me I do, you are very talky when you get drunk and yes I have a key."

Mandy said "Alright cool, open time is 6:00am be there 5:00am of course."

I replied with "Of course I have to be there an hour before opening time, anyone special coming in?"

Mandy said "Nope just a normally shift, remember to close up at 5:00pm."

I groaned and said "Why am I covering you?"

Mandy answered with "My brother is coming home from college for the day and wants to catch up with me and Dad."

I said "Okay that seems good enough, say hi to Brad for me."

Mandy replied with "I will, I'll let you get back to your social life."

I smiled and said "So you agreeing I have one."

Mandy replied with "Maybe."

I laugh and say "Bye Mandy."

Mandy replied with "See ya Kiddo," we then both hung up our phones and I groaned out a loud.

* * *

><p>Mike asked "What Mandy want?" I sat down next to Tina after placing the phone back where I had gotten it from.<p>

I answered with "Her brother is coming home on Sunday and she wants to hang out with him, and wanted to know if I could cover her."

Brittany said "What did she say about us coming?"

I replied with "Yeah you can come, but we have to be up there at 5:00am."

Mike groaned and I said "I know right."

Brittany answered with "I don't care, I want to go."

Tina asked "You have a job?"

I replied with "Yeah it keeps me busy and out of trouble," and helps pay for this place and food.

Tina asked "Where do you work?"

Brittany answered with "The best place on earth."

I rolled my eyes and said "I work at the animal shelter just a bit out of town."

Tina said "Cool."

I replied with "Yeah it's alright, you're welcome to join us sometime during the day."

Tina said "I'll think about it," I smiled and nodded my head.

Mike asked "Should the pizza be ready by now?" I shrugged, stood up and went to check on them.

I then said "Pizzas are ready, Mike can you grab some plates and forks for everyone please."

Mike replied with "Sure."

I asked "Brittany can you pour everyone a drink of water please?"

Brittany replied with "Yep."

I then say "And Tina you just sit there looking beautiful," I watch as the other two smiled at my cheesy line while Tina just blushed and looked down at the table; I did a little happy dance in my head. Putting everyone's pizza onto their plate Mike went and gave it to everyone, while I grabbed the fruit salad from the fridge and putting in the middle of the table with a big spoon in it.

Tina said "Everything looks really good."

Brittany said "Yeah it really does."

I smiled and said "Good job guys, now dig in and don't feel bad about eating lots of fruit salad." They all nodded their heads and we took turns putting some of the fruit salad onto our plates before digging in and making a bit of small talk.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend had come and gone quicker than I would have preferred, Saturday had been Brittany's day and it was really good day. We had all made a picnic and head to the park where we enjoyed the company of each other and feeding the ducks; it had been a great day.  
>Sunday the four of us had all gotten up at 4:00am to get ready and head up to the work and help each other there. The four of us had become really great friends and were not complaining about it at all, they all had gone home after dropping me off and grabbing there stuff. It was now Monday morning Mike had picked Brittany up before coming and picking me up, he pulled into the school parking lot and into a park.<p>

I had gotten out the car and Brittany asked "What's the hurry?"

I replied with "I want to go talk to Tina before the bell," they both made ooh sounds I just laughed and continued walking. I had a really important question to ask Tina and it couldn't wait any longer or be asked over text. I was walking over to her when I saw Artie standing there she hadn't seen or heard him.

I get there and say "Move along turbo," Tina looked up to smile at me but only to frown when she saw Artie which I didn't like one bit.

Tina said "Yes Artie we are still broken up, now leave me alone and stop texting me."

Artie didn't move a bit and I say "I'll say it again, move along turbo." Artie looked angrily at me before wheeling forward and I wasn't surprised at all when he ran over my foot.

I say "Ow that hurt," I put at much sarcasm as I could manage into my voice.

Tina turns to me and said "Thank-you."

I asked "What for?"

Tina replied with "I don't think I could handle him by myself, I was afraid I'd say something I would regret."

I smile and say "It's no biggy, but you're welcome."

Tina nodded and I said "I have a question to ask you."

Tina turns her full attention to me and replied with "Ask away."

I smiled and asked "Did I end up keeping my promise?"

Tina replied with "What?"

I said "The promise about you forgetting about turbo and having fun."

Tina replied with "Oh that promise, yeah you did."

I smiled and said "Good, it had been bothered me ever since you guys left."

Tina replied with "I had a good time Rachel; you're a really good cook."

I say "I am aren't I?"

Tina answered with "Cocky too," I just shrugged my shoulders.

I then asked "Now my I walk you to your class?"

Tina replied with "Won't you be late to you class."

I answered with "It'd be worth it."

Tina asked "Are you sick?" she placed her hand on my forehead making me tense up a little bit.

I smile and replied with "No I'm not."

Tina said "I can't feel a tempter; the Rachel Berry I know would never dare be late for a class."

I shrug and replied with "This Rachel Berry and the one on the weekend are two different people."

Tina asked "Why aren't you just the same Rachel Berry?"

I answered with "Have you seen my school life, I can't really be anyone I want to be."

Tina said "That's wrong in so many ways."

I replied with "So many things are wrong in the world, compared to this so I'll just roll with the punches or really slushies until I'm in New York where no one knows me and I can be myself."

Tina smiled and said "Okay then you can walk me to my class," she closed her locker and walked to left and I followed her.

I said "I'll carry these," I snatch her books out of her hand and she just goes with it; like we've done it loads of times.

We get to her classroom and she asked "Where's your class?"

I replied with "Right there," I point to the classroom right across from hers.

Tina said "You could have told me that your class was near mine."

I shrug like it's no big deal and say "If you want at lunch you can hang with Brittany, Mike and I in the choir room and if turbo tries something will be there to help."

Tina smiled and replied with "Sure thing thanks."

I then hear my teacher say "Rachel Berry classroom is across the hall."

I roll my eyes and say "I have to go," Tina nods her head and I walked over to my classroom and she walks into hers.

* * *

><p>At Lunch I meet up with Mike, Brittany and Tina in the choir room, I walked in to find everyone else also in the room.<p>

I started to walk over to them when Santana asked "Berry you got a minute?"

I replied with "Sure," I look up at Brittany who is as confused as I am.

We just outside of the room closing the door behind us, I asked "What can I do for you Santana?"

Santana replied with "You and Brittany are friends right?"

I answered with "The best."

Santana nodded and said "Her and Mike are already together aren't they."

I replied with "Yeah but they were waiting at least a week before officially doing anything."

Santana said "Right, I don't like this situation but I'll respect it. The only thing I can't handle is not knowing if Brittany is safe or not."

I replied with "She is Santana."

Santana said "I know but I need you to keep her because I can't."

I replied with "Keeping her safe is the biggest thing on my mind."

Santana nodded and said "Thank-you Rachel," I just shrugged and we headed back into the choir room.

I walked over to the other three and Brittany asked straight away "What was that about?"

I replied with "Nothing bad, she just wants to make sure your safe."

Santana asked "Really?"

I answered with "Yeah she really cares for you Brittany, she also knows you two are together so you don't really have to wait until tomorrow to act like you do at my place.

Mike smiled and said "Brittany S. Pearce will you do me the honour of becoming my official girlfriend?"

I say "All about the cheese with you isn't it Mike," Mike just shoved me a little making me laugh.

Brittany replied with "Nothing would make me happier."

I smiled and said "Alright about time you two," I looked over at Tina who was staring off into space.

* * *

><p>I do a little thing with my head asking if the other two could disappear and they nodded their heads and move over to the other side of the room.<p>

I ask "Are you okay?"

Tina replied with "Yeah I'm fine."

I smile and said "Okay now tell me the truth."

Tina replied with "It's weird I almost missing him."

I said "It's not weird, it's probably normal you did go out for what 4 months which is a big part of your life."

Tina said "Yeah true, I have to ask you a question now and I need to know the truth."

I replied with "Sure, what is it?"

Tina asked "Was there any truth to what he said that you just want in my pants?"

I answered with "It's not a lie but not the truth, I like you Tina I always have but I'm not going to do anything."

Tina asked "Why?"

I replied with "You just got out of a pretty serious relationship, I don't want to be a rebound, if I be with you it needs to be real."

Tina said "Okay, thank-you."

I answered with "No problem just let me know if I ever step over the line."

Tina said "I can do that."

I replied with "Sweet," I then wrap my arm around her side and she leans into me.

I asked "This isn't over stepping it?"

Tina answered with "No Rachel," we just sat like this in silence but I could feel confusion eyes on us and two set of anger eyes on me.

I whisper "I think some people are jealous."

Tina asked "Who?"

I replied with "Artie and Finn."

I saw Tina smile and say "I don't care."

I replied with "Me neither," Mike and Brittany walked back over to us and sat down next to me.

Brittany asked "What's up?"

I answered with "Were making people jealous."

Mike said "Sounds like fun."

Tina replied with "It really is," I just laughed and pulled her in closer to me.

Soon Mr Schue walked in saying "Hi guys, I really like the fact you all spend lunch time here together and bring extra bonding time for us."

Finn replied with "Its easy Mr Schue."

Quinn asked "What's up Mr Schue?"

Mr Schue answered with "Oh it's nothing well it is something. In the auditorium there was water busted and Mr Figgins has given this room to the drama club until its fixed; so I was wondering if you guys knew of places we could practice at." We all looked around at each other waiting for the other to say something, I looked at Brittany and Mike and we had silent conversation; they both thought it was a bad idea but decided to go along with it.

Mr Schue said "Anyone? Come on someone must know of a place."

I replied with "Mr Schue," I saw the look of relief on his face when someone said something.

Mr Schue said "Yes Rachel."

I answered with "My parents have a board meeting that it's going to take up 2-3 weeks, so my place would be free."

Mr Schue nodded and asked "Where could we practice?"

I replied with "I have den, it's pretty big."

Mr Schue asked "Is everyone happy to go to Rachel's?" No one put up a protest but I knew they hate the idea but welshed in the idea of seeing what my house looked like inside.

Mr Schue said "Okay alright, will practice at Rachel's until we get this room back. Now does everyone know where Rachel lives?"

I replied with "Don't worry Mr Schue; they have all been there but never come inside."

I heard gasps; I rolled my eyes and said "You really think I didn't know."

Mr Schue said "I'm a little confused."

I replied with "Of course you are, these guys thought it be funny to toilet paper my house. Not the cheerio's, not the football team or the hockey team, no my own teammates."

Mr Schue said "Rachel don't make stuff up, now everyone be at Rachel 10 minutes after school," the bell then rang and we stood up to leave.

On the way out I heard Mercedes whisper "Why didn't you volunteer your place now were stuck at hers."

Kurt replied with "I didn't even think of it, I'm sorry Mercedes, I'm sorry guys." I sighed and followed the rest out of the room and went to my next class.

* * *

><p>When school finished Mike drove Tina, Brittany and I all to my place, we had gotten there first so I had a chance to make it look like my dad's do still live here and to also clean it up a bit. We were all sitting in the lounge room just talking, when we heard the doorbell go off.<p>

Mike said "I can get it Rach."

I replied with "Thank-you Mike," he stood up from his place on the couch and went over to open the door and I heard Artie's, Mercedes, Blaine's and Kurt's voices.

I whispered to Tina "Of course, your ex would get here first."

Tina smiled and whispered back "I was just thinking the same thing."

Mike then led the three into the room and I say "Hi guys, welcome to my house. I thought we'd all wait in here until everyone else got here and then go down to the den, does anyone need a drink?" Putting this Rachel Berry up was really hard to do, especially in my own house. I saw a scared look on Mikes face, I think he realised how well I could acted

Mercedes said "We're fine," Kurt and Mercedes started to wonder around the room and Artie straight away started hitting on Tina. Everyone had arrived but we were still waiting in the cramped lounge room waiting for Mr Schue; of course he'd be late here to.

Puck then said "Who's are these little cuties?" He held up a photo of two little babies, one in a pink and the other in blue.

I smiled and replied with "The one in the blue is me and the one in the pink is you Noah."

Noah said "No way, Mum wouldn't dress me up in pink."

I replied with "Well she did for that photo; you can take it out of the frame if you want."

He took the photo out of the frame to look at the back and he then said "Shit, why would she dress me in pink?"

I answered with "I don't know."

Quinn asked "Why do you have a photo of him as a baby?"

I replied with "I grew up with Noah, well until we were 10 when we he became an ass whole to the world."

Mercedes said "He started that young."

I replied with "Yeah he did."

Puck said "In my defence I had just learnt that my Dad left after getting my Mum pregnant with me had run off."

I replied with "That is true but you didn't have to be jerk about it at me." The doorbell went off and Mike stood up to get it again, he then brought Mr Schue into the room.

Mr Schue said "I'm glad you could all make it, now we must get practicing." I couldn't help but roll my eyes with the rest of the club.

I say "Everyone follow me down to the den," I stood up with Brittany, Mike and Tina and the others all followed us through the kitchen and then down to the den. We got down to the den where all the furniture had been pushed right back and were now a huge space in the room.

Mercedes said "It's huge."

I replied with "Thank-you for stating the obvious."

Mr Schue said "Alright, I think will work on dancing today. Finn and Quinn you two are the best dances in the club why don't you take the lead." Tina and I both looked at Mr Schue like he was crazy, Brittany looked like she was going to burst into tear and Mike looked ready to throw him through the wall. I couldn't help it I had to, I burst into a laugh it was bitter and sour. I then heard someone join me I looked to my left to see it was Tina.

Mr Schue then yelled "Stop that now!" That just made Tina and I laugh harder then we already were, I looked over to Mike and Brittany who had confusion on their face and then to the club and they all looked angry.

We soon subsided our laughs and Mr Schue asked "Why were you two laughing?"

I replied with "You made a joke right?"

Tina said "It has to be a joke there is no way Finn can be a better dancer than Mike and as great as you are Quinn, Brittany and Rachel would have to be better or even Santana." At the compliment Santana perked up a bit which I smiled at.

Quinn replied with "Yeah I'll admit Brittany and Santana are better but not Rachel."

Brittany said "Seriously Rach is a better dancer then I could ever be."

I smiled and replied with "Not true, you are way better than I am."

Mr Schue said "I don't care Finn and Quinn are the better dances so they will take the lead."

I replied with "No its more like they are your favourite and clear I am not, even though you're in my house." I was getting angry because I was getting used for my talent once again and it pissed me off so much.

Brittany and Mike both stood in front of me ad Mike said "Rach calm down, don't want to anything you regret."

Brittany said "Rach think of a happy place, come on, that's it keep doing that."

I hear Mr Schue asked "What are you doing?"

Tina answered with "Saving all of your asses before she throws you all at walls and honestly I don't blame her, so if I was you I would shut the fuck up and let them continue." I heard silent gasps I was confused until I realise Tina had sworn for me and it made me so happy.

Brittany said "Come on Rach, calm down please." I felt Brittany touch my shoulder and at the touch of her hand I immediately calmed.

Brittany smiled and said "That's it Rach, now we are going to continue with practice even though we both know that Finn can't dance to save himself."

I smiled and replied with "Okay," Brittany was able to calm me down.

Mike said "Wow that's the fastest one I've ever seen."

Brittany replied with "I know, I'm getting quite good at this."

Mike said "Yeah you are," Mike walked over to Brittany and wraps his arms around her from behind. Brittany smiles at me before turning around in his arms and they both started to kiss.

I say "Oh come on I don't want to see that."

Mercedes said "Hold up, back up."

Kurt said "When did this happen?" he pointed at Mike and Brittany.

I replied with "Well if you want to get technical for two years but they only realised last week."

Mr Schue said "Can we get back to practicing." We all nodded our heads and followed as Quinn and Finn showed us how not to dance. Once everyone had left the four of us were downstairs moving the furniture back to its original place, Mike collapsed back down onto a lounge chair bring Brittany down with him. I laughed when Brittany squealed before sitting down on the lounge next to Tina.

Mike then said "I have never seen such horrible dancing in my life."

Tina replied with "I'm trying to work out what was more stupid Finn's dancing or Mr Schue decision."

I said "Oh that's a tough one, maybe toss a coin." We all laughed at the idea, seriously who in their right mind would think Finn is a better dancer than Mike.

Brittany said "It was so stupid."

I replied with "Thanks for calming me down."

Brittany said "Anytime Rach, you do it for us all the time."

Mike asked "What are we going to do now?"

I replied with "Do you want to stay for dinner; I have some stuff left for a pizza each."

Brittany replied with "Sounds good Rach, Tina you in?"

Tina smiled and said "You had me a dinner."

I replied with "Well let's get to it people," I clapped my hands while they all groaned before following me upstairs to make our pizza's.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a full month since Mike and Brittany had gotten together, not a lot had happened in that month. We had spent the month using my house as a place to practices and every single day they all insulted me and so much more. The slushy at school still happen; I was still pushed into lockers and called names. Tina had been hanging out with us pretty much every single day she had defiantly become the fourth member of our little group; Brittany had bought her a penguin which she absolute loved. I knew Tina was becoming suspicious about my parents not ever being around but she never questioned it which I liked but I knew I had to tell her.

I was getting driven to school by Brittany she had stay over last night, Mike would have but couldn't but I had one of them so it made waking up easier. Today seven years ago was my most painful day of my life nothing else could compare to this day, no matter what I had thrown at me this day always hurt. It was my 18th birthday and seven years ago my parents left me to fend by myself. Before Mike and Brittany entered my life I would always take this day off because my emotion would be all over the place and too hard to control.

But since Mike and Brittany I've been going and they have been helping to control everything. Brittany had decided to drive today since it was easier in case something happened we had two cars to get away from here easily. I was resting my head against the window I was tried and exhausted and I knew Brittany was to. We had slept on the floor of my parents old room it was empty but I still called it there room, I always slept in there on the night before and it still smelt like them. Brittany lay down next to me and held me all night, even when I woke up screaming or crying in pain or sadness she was there to hold me.

I say quietly "I'm sorry."

Brittany replied confused with "What for?"

I said "For last night."

Brittany replied with "You would have done the same if it was Mike and I." She was right, I would have. When we arrived at school I noticed every single football player including Finn and Puck and all the cheerleaders including Quinn and Santana standing there holding two cups each; I knew slushy was in them and I knew who they were for. I took a deep breath and hopped out of the car and walking with Brittany next to me we head over to where they were. When we had gotten them, they immediately surround the both of us, I didn't care what they did to me but if they did anything to Brittany it would be on.

They go to toss the cups and scream "Hold it," they all pause mid-air not expecting me to say anything since I normally don't."

Santana said "What Manhands?" she was curious and confused then annoyed or pissed off.

I replied with "Slushy me all you want but if you even think about slushing Brittany I will kill you."

Quinn said "You can't kill all of us."

I replied with "You willing to bet on that, Santana you asked me to keep Brittany safe now I am but if you slushy her I will kill you first and it will be torture than anything else."

One of the cheerleaders yelled "Are you threatening our lives."

I replied with "No just making a suggestion," I stared deeply and coldly into Santana eyes.

Santana then said "Move aside, let Brittany out."

Brittany said "Rach I don't want to leave you."

I replied with "Go Britt, I'll be alright but beware after this will be down two straws," Brittany's eyes bludge out of her head before she nodded and walked out of the circle. When Brittany was a safe distance that Santana approved of, at least 50 cups of slushy came flying at me hitting me all over. As last cup was thrown a roar of laughter was hit, I went to walk passed them but slipped over and fell on the ground; coursing an even bigger roar of laughter.

Brittany came running over to me and said "Rach are you okay?"

I replied with "No Britt but I will be."

Brittany then turned to Santana and Quinn, she screamed out "If there was any hope of us becoming friends again it was just lost. Finn and Puck I am disappoint in both of you, more you Puck then anyone here." I watched as Puck held his head in shame while the other three had blank expression on their faces.

I then hear Mike's voice say "Oh my god Rachel, what happened?"

I replied with "I was having a party," I watch as they both looked at me with serious eyes before they before smirked.

Mike said "Nice on Rachel, next time though can I come?"

I answered with "Sure Mike, it'll be better that way."

Brittany asked "What about me?"

I replied with "Of course Ducky, how could we forget about you."

Brittany shouts "Yay!" at the top of her lungs.

I asked "Britts can you help me up, I'm a little cold."

Brittany replied with "Sure," she and Mike then helped me up together.

I say "Mike before I forget to tell you, we are down two straws." Mike eyes widen and he looked at Brittany who just nodded, he eventually nodded and they helped me walk inside to my locker and then into the toilets where Brittany helped me clean up.

* * *

><p>When the end of the day had finished I had been slushed two more times and pushed into a locker when any jock saw me; even the puckheads got involved. I only had one straw left before I was ready to lose it and I was sure I would lose it in glee. Which was now the room was finally given back to us today, I walked into the room to see Brittany and Mike sitting up the back corner.<p>

I walked over to them and Mike asked "Do we even ask?"

I replied with "It's been crap and there's only one straw left."

Brittany said "Crap, we will try to calm you down."

I replied with "Thanks guys."

Brittany said "Mum said I could sleep over again tonight."

Mike said "So does mine, even if she didn't I would be there for you."

I replied with "Thanks guys," I gave them both hug and that's when the other members decided to walk in now.

Quinn said "Ew why would you hug that thing!" they all burst into laughs at Quinn's clever words. I ball my fists up trying to contain my anger, Mike quickly picks me up puts me in the chair he was sitting in and sitting himself down next to me; then both him and Brittany both take my hands.

I smile and mouth "Thank-you," they both just shrug.

Mercedes said "Are you three like a couple?" she was referring to my hands.

I replied with "Okay now that just gross, no offense you two."

Mike and Brittany say at the same time "None taken," Tina then walks in and immediately walks over to us; ignoring Artie trying to get to us.

Tina sits down in front of me and turns around to say "Hey guys," we all reply with our own hi's.

Mr Schue walks in saying "Hey guys, how great is it to be back in our choir room again," I tighten my grip on their hands because it was an insult to me for them not having to be at my house for another minute.

Finn said "It's great Mr Schue."

Kurt said "Yeah I feel like we can actually think in here," Mike and Brittany were both in pain and so was I, it was taking everything in me to not rip them apart.

Mr Schue said "So a few of the guys have put a number together over the weekend and would like to perform it; come on up guys." I watched as Artie, Finn, Kurt, Sam and Blaine all stood up and walked into the middle of the room.

Artie then said "The guys and I put this together. We are going to be sing let me love you by Mario, this one's for you Tina." I about to get out of sit and pound him into the ground not caring if he was in a wheelchair or not but Mike and Brittany had tight grips on my hands. Through the whole song it was annoying me that I couldn't see Tina's face to tell if she like it or not, I knew by the smirk on Artie face he was just doing this to get back at me and to get Tina as well. At the end of the song everyone bedsides Brittany, Mike, Tina and I stood up to clap the boys on for a great song in their eyes.

Artie wheeled over to be in front of Tina and said "So what do you say Tina, want to be my girl again?" I was on the edge of my seat waiting for the answer and also wanting to whip that smirk off his stupid face.

Tina replied with "Artie that was really sweet, but nothing in this world would ever make me want to date you again." I hear Puck go ooh before shutting up when Mr Schue gave him the look, I looked at Artie to see the smirk was gone and the smirk was now on my face.

Artie said "It's because of her," he pointed up at me.

Tina replied with "Let it go Artie, stop blaming Rachel for you stuffing up." There was an awarked silence going around the room and once again Mr Schue didn't notice.

Mr Schue said "That was really great guys, we could do that number for sectionals," the guys mumbled that would be great but you could hear disappointment in their voices for not getting their mate his ex-girlfriend back.

Mr Schue said "Rachel I noticed you didn't clap why's that?"

I replied with "Because I found it boring and I don't clap for things that bore me."

Mr Schue said "Why can't you ever be a team player Rachel."

Both Brittany and Mike say "Ow, ow."

Mike said "Rach calm down."

Brittany also said "Yeah come on Rach calm down please."

I replied with "I can't hold it in."

Mike went to say something but Brittany cut her off with "The five straws are gone Mike, that was the rule we agreed to."

Mike replied with "Okay, no dead body this time."

I smiled sickly and replied with "One time god they never let you forget."

The three of us laughed before Mr Schue said "Guys can we get back to lesson."

I replied with "No because I have something to say."

Mr Schue said "Go ahead then make it quick."

I turned to the choir room and say "You might want to film this so people actually believe you when you tell the story. Especially you Santana and Quinn, I'm sure your Coach would love to see what's about to happen," just like that they all grabbed their phones and were recording.

Mr Schue asked "What's going on Rachel?"

I say "You two can let go now," saw the scared look between the two before my hands were realised. I jumped over the top of Tina landing on the ground on both my feet, I looked back to see the shocked look and just smiled. I look over at Mr Schue who is confused; I bend down a little bit before sprinting at him and tackling him into the wall. I hear him gasp out in pain and it just makes me smile.

I say "Now what did you say before about me not being a team player, that's what he said right?" I turned back to the others who were all scared but quickly nodded their heads.

I said "I thought so, now when am I not a team player. Well I just let you all come into my house insult me, use me and everything else that happened without once kicking you out for disrespect. I let you all bully me daily, I hardly fight for solos anymore because I know you play favourites and I'm the only one who seems to get bullied outside of this room more than any of you. When have I not been a team player?"

Mr Schue replied with "Well right now."

I smiled and said "Funny your trying be a wise guy," I punch him hard and the guts.

His bent over and I say "I don't like wise guys," I punched him once more and he fell over.

I smile and say "Teachers are so useless."

I turn around to the other who are scared but are still filming, I say "Now your turn," I hear gulps from every which way.

I asked "Is anyone here wondering what Mike, Brittany and I have been referring to as straws?" They all nodded their head curious but scared.

I say "Well today is not a very good day for me and it didn't start well either, the three of us refer to the straws as how long until I'm ready to kill and when I entre in here I had one left. You can all thank Artie and Mr Schue for me showing you this side of this Rachel that I normally keep hidden for well I guess you understand right now." They all nodded their heads.

I say "I have two last words to say," a dramatic pause was so called for in this situation.

I say "I quit."

Mercedes screams "Hell to the no, you can't just be all diva now."

I replied with "Oh I'm not and why shouldn't I quit, I'm treat like dirt in here and what have I ever done. Nothing, all I did was walk into school and was granted the  
>loser and never given a chance. So again I quit!"<p>

Brittany said "I quit too."

Mike said "I quit as well."

I was then surprised to hear Tina say "I quit!" the three of them walk over to stand next to me.

I smile and say "Good luck finding new members because when it flies around that I have quit no one will want entre this club ever again and I won't be re-joining again. Have a nice day," the four of us then walk out of the room and leave out of the building together.

* * *

><p>The four of us had ran out of the building as fast we could together, only stop when we got to Mike's car.<p>

I let a breath and said "You guys didn't have to quit to."

Brittany replied with "Yes we did."

Mike said "We've hated the way they treat you."

Tina said "I've always found it unfair especially since Kurt and Mercedes are a lot worse."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks guys."

Brittany said "There's a silver lining in all this."

Mike replied with "Oh yeah what's that?"

Brittany went onto say "Well Rach you can pick up extra shifts at the shelter and we don't have spend extra hours here."

I smile and replied with "Give this women a medal."

Brittany step in front of us and said "I'd like to thank my parents for always being there, my best friend Rachel and my boyfriend Mike for always believing in me." Mike and I smiled at each other and then at Brittany, who then walked over to us and hugged both of us.

Tina then said "You guys are too cute."

Mike replied with "I know right."

I asked "So what now?"

Brittany replied with "Well I'm hungry, do you recon you can eat Rach?"

I said "Yeah I probably should since I skipped lunch."

Mike said angrily "Rachel."

I replied with "I didn't feel like eating or I couldn't really."

Brittany said "We understand that but you need to eat, don't let them take this away from you to."

I sighed knowing she was right, I replied with "Alright, I could really go for a cheeseburger and fries."

Mike said "There's my friend Rachel that I know and love."

Brittany adds in "And who can out eat you."

Tina asked "Really?"

Mike replied with "She chews really fast."

Brittany said "They had a cheeseburger eating contest, Mike ate 7 and Rachel ate 10."

I watched as Tina's eye bludge out of her head and she said "10 Rachel, really?"

I shrugged and replied with "I was really hungry."

Tina smiled and said "Can I see it?"

I answered with "Sure thing, whenever Mike is up for a rematch."

Tina said "Cool, I look forward to it."

Brittany said "It's not a pretty site believe me."

Tina replied with "Oh I do, I just want to see Mike lose to a girl." The three of us laughed while Mike pouted at us, just coursing us to laugh more.

Mike said "Let's go get some cheeseburgers."

I say "Yeah, Britt give me your keys and I'll drive myself and Tina."

Mike asked "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

I replied with "I think I'll be able to drive."

Brittany smiled and said "Okay, just if you can't pull over and will come get you."

I nodded and replied with "I'll be alright, usual place?"

Mike said "Like we would go anywhere else," Brittany handed me her keys and I lead Tina over to her car; while they got into Mikes.

Tina asked "What's so bad about today?"

I replied with "It's my birthday."

Tina said "Happy Birthday."

I replied with "Thanks."

Tina said "I thought birthdays were supposed to be happy occasion."

I answered with "They are, just mine isn't."

Tina asked "Will I get to know why?"

I replied with "Yeah, I'm just not ready yet."

Tina nodded and said "I understand that, but if you ever want to talk just call me, come over or whatever and whenever."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks," I then lean across slightly since we are the same height and lightly peck her cheek with my lips before moving back.

Tina smiles and said "Anytime," we both then get into the car and head to a diner just a little bit outside of town.

* * *

><p>I pulled Brittany's car up alongside of Tina's house, we had spent a little bit too much time at the diner and it was now dark.<p>

I say "I am so sorry for bring you home late."

Tina replied with "For the millionth time is okay, I texted my parents telling them I might be late and they told me it was okay."

I said "Well I'm still sorry, I should explain it to our parents that it's my fault not yours."

I started opening my door to get out when Tina grabbed my arm and said "Rachel that isn't need, it really is okay."

I asked "Are you sure?"

Tina replied with "I'm positive."

I nodded and say "Okay well at least let me walk you to the door."

Tina said "Really?"

I replied with "It's dark; you don't know what could be waiting in the shadows to get you."

Tina smiled and said "Really?" She sounded more shocked this time.

I replied with "What?"

Tina answered with "Well Artie never walked me to the door."

I said "Well if he did then he would be the worst wheelchair guy ever."

Tina smiled and replied with "That's true, but he never once walked me to the door. His Dad would drive us everywhere and when we got her neither of them got out to help me."

I said "Well that's just sad, but I'm not Artie or Artie's dad and the easy way to tell the difference is one I can walk and two I am defiantly a female."

Tina asked "Are you sure?"

I replied with "I'm very sure, so can I walk you to the door?"

Tina said "Yes." I smiled at her before hopping out of the car and walking around to her side of the car to open the door for her and helping her out of the car. We silently took the journey from the car to her house just enjoying being near each other.

We got to her door and we turned to face each other, Tina said "Thanks for walking me to my door."

I replied with "Your welcome Tina."

I start to walk away a bit when I turned around and said "You made today easier than I thought it was going to be."

Tina replied with "Really?"

I said "Yeah normally I stay home on this day but Mike and Brittany always force me to go."

Tina replied with "Well you're welcome, anytime."

I nodded and said "Goodnight Tina."

Tina replied with "Goodnight Rachel, can you text me when you get home?"

I said "Sure thing Alice," she smiled at me before heading inside her house. I walked back to Brittany's car and head to my own house, one day I would tell Tina the truth about my parents but today was just not that day.

* * *

><p>Getting up for school the next day was a lot easier especially when I heard Brittany trying to wake me, the two had gotten up to make breakfast while letting me sleep. While keeping my eyes shut I wrapped my arms around Brittany and pulling her down next to me.<p>

Brittany giggled and said "Good Morning to you too."

I replied with "You let me sleep in."

Brittany said "We did and Mike cooked breakfast."

I asked "What did Mikey cook?"

I hear Mikes voice say "Mikey cooked your favourite, bacon and egg muffin."

I say "I love you guys."

Brittany replied with "We love you too." I slowly sit up and lean against a wall that is in my father room, we had all slept in here last night but I'm not sure how much sleep we all got. Mike places the tray of hot food down on my lap before sitting down and pulling Brittany who was half the way back to sleep into his arms

I swallow a piece of food and say "Thank-you, I'm sorry for last night."

Mike replied with "Don't apologise, we wanted to be here for you."

I smiled and said "Thank-you."

Brittany mumbled out "Don't sweat it Rach."

I go back to eating my food when Brittany asked "Do you think you will get into trouble today?"

I answered with "I'll be surprised if I'm not called into the principal's office first thing."

Mike asked "Are you worried?"

I replied with "Nope, my dad's might be jerks but one of them is a lawyer."

Brittany said "If you need us just text."

I replied with "Yep."

Brittany asked "Do you think I can take Ducky to school today?"

I answered with "I don't see why not."

Mike said "You can bring him if you want."

Brittany said "Yay!" Mike and I both groaned from her loudness. I quickly finished eating before getting up and getting ready for school. When I was ready we all got our backs from the lounge room and head out to Mike's car, Brittany had Ducky under her wing and she had borrowed one of my yellow shirts to put over him.

I smile and say "Ducky is looking very smart Brittany."

Brittany replied with "He is," we got into Mike's car and he pulled it out of my driveway and heading off to school.

* * *

><p>Walking into the school building I wasn't surprised when I sure Finn and couple other jocks holding slushy cups and waiting for me. The three of us start walking slowly down the hall before we are then stopped by them.<p>

Finn said "Is that a duck?"

Brittany replied with "Yep and he doesn't like you."

One of the jocks said "Whatever, can you two move so we can slushy the freak." Brittany and Mike look at me angry, I nodded and they both step around Finn and the jocks.

Finn said "You are in so much trouble for what you did to Mr Schue and I call it a week before you come crawling back to the club and me."

I smile and say "Hit me with your best shoot," the three look confused before shrugging and throwing the slushy at me.

They start walking away and I say "Wait."

The other jock said "What for?"

I hold up my fingers and countdown to five before a ladies voice comes over the airways and said "Miss Rachel Berry can you please report to the principal's office immediately."

I was smiling my biggest smile and Finn asked "What are you so happy about?"

I replied with "Well I'm about to go to the principal's office like this, so thanks for getting me out of trouble." I leave the confused boys standing there and start walking, with Mike and Brittany next to me.

Mike asked "Aren't you going to change?"

I replied with "Nope."

Brittany said "I'm confused."

I replied with "Everyone knows I'm the biggest target at this school and I'm now in trouble for something that has been done to me a lot and I've got proof on me.

Mike said "Hey that's pretty smart."

I replied with "Thanks, now Britts if anyone including the teachers gives you any trouble for having Ducky with you, just text me and I'll be right there."

Brittany said "Okay, good luck at the principal's office." I nodded my head before walking away from the two who had now stopped walking to go the other way. I walk into the front office still covered in the slushy which is soaking into my clothes and making me even colder.

* * *

><p>I walk over to the front office lady who looks horrified at me and said "Aren't you cold."<p>

I replied with "God yes but between the two of us this is my way out of trouble, at least I hope."

She smiled and said "Gotcha ya, Mr Figgins will see you now; Mr Schuester and Sue are in there." I nodded my head a little confused to hear the Coach was in there. I walked over to the door that had Figgins written on it and head straight in.

Mr Figgins said "Oh Miss Berry you're here, please come in." I nodded my head and walked more into the room.

Mr Figgins asked "What is that over you?"

I replied with "Slushy."

Mr Schue asked "Why didn't you change?"

I answered with "Why bother when it happens more times days then I eat."

Mr Figgins said "I'm sorry that this happens to you."

I replied with "No its fine, it doesn't technically count as bullying so what can you do."

Mr Figgins nodded and said "Can you please take a seat?"

I replied with "Really, you want slushy all over your chair?"

Mr Figgins said "Yeah it's probably best if you stand," I smile while nodding my head.

I asked "So why I am here?"

Mr Schue answer with "We are here because of your actions yesterday," I nodded my head and look at Sue.

Sue said "I'm here because there's no way I'm missing this," I smiled and nodded my head.

Mr Figgins said "Miss Berry a video recording of you punching Mr Schuester in the stomach twice yesterday was brought to my attention by some concerned students."

I smiled and replied with "Let me guess Finn Hudson."

Mr Figgins said "I can't give out names," I look over at Sue who nods her head.

Mr Figgins said "Would you like to explain what happen from your point of view."

Mr Schue said "Yes Rachel, please explain to us what happen because I am totally confused."

I replied with "Yesterday is the worst day of my life every year that same day is the worst for me, I don't like that day at all and I normally stay home on it but since my friendship with Mike and Brittany they have made me come to school. I have bad temper which they understand and I'm normally sad, angry and other emotions on said day, so we have a rule where I have five straws.  
>Which means I calculate when they go, yesterday I was ambushed before even walking into the school building by all the cheerleaders and football players, including Finn, Puck, Quinn and Santana; they were going to slushy both Brittany and I but I quickly got Brittany out of there. I was then slushed by all of them which meant two straw where gone. Throughout the rest of the day I was slushed two more times and smashed into lockers two or three times by some of the jocks. I went into glee with one straw left which I knew was going to be gone, which it was because Mr Schue called me out for not being a team player."<p>

Sue cut in "What did he call you out that for?"

I replied with "Some of the boys had put a number together over the weekend to help Tur-I mean Artie win Tina back, but Tina has made it quite clear she doesn't want to be with him but he doesn't listen. Mr Schue asked why I didn't clap I had told him it was boring and I didn't clap for things that bore me and he the accused me of not being a team player." I saw Sue smile and trying to hold back her laugh, I wasn't sure what part she found funny though.

Mr Schue said "You're not a team player."

I replied with "Yeah so why did I offer to allow you all to come to my house to practice in for a month, where you all insulted me at my own house and I could have easily kick you out."

Mr Figgins asked "How did they insult you?"

I replied with "Well first off he insulted me by saying Finn was a better dancer than Mike."

Sue said "Seriously, Finn can barely remember his locker combination."

I replied with "He also said Quinn was a better dancer than Brittany."

Sue said "That's just wrong all together."

Mr Schue said "I'll admit I made a bad judgement call but you said you were a better dancer than Quinn, who is a cheerleader."

I replied with "I am a better dancer than Quinn; I have been professional trained in every style of dance there is."

Mr Schue said "No you haven't," I rolled my eyes and started doing different styles off dance moves.

Sue said "Why aren't you on my cheerleading squad?"

I replied with "Because you're mean, the team means and I just don't want to be on it."

Sue said "Fair point."

Mr Figgins said "We got off track here, Miss Berry why did you assault Mr Schuester?"

I replied with "Well he deserve it and I need to prove my point that I'm not a push over. If it was any other day I would have left it or storm out but yesterday he just had to push my buttons."

Mr Figgins asked "What was so bad about yesterday?"

I looked down at my feet and whispered out "I'd rather not say."

Sensing my uncomforted Sue said "Is that everything?"

I replied with "Yes."

Sue said "Well I personally think you should be given a medal for what you did," I smile at Sue but knowing that wouldn't be the case.

Mr Figgins said "Assaulting a teacher is a serious offense, especially since it's on video and it was on school ground but I think you deserve a break and that is why I'm giving you a month of lunch detention."

I replied with "Thank-you Sir," I looked over at Mr Schue to see the disappointed look on his face and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>Mr Schue said "Rachel I still don't get why you quit glee club, I thought you liked it."<p>

I replied with "I do but you guys are much worse than the cheerleading and the football team together."

Sue said "Figgins I've got a propels to make."

Mr Figgins replied with "What is it Sue?"

Sue said "I think this school need another glee club," I smiled excitedly but also saw the angry look of Mr Schue's face.

Mr Figgins asked "Why?"

Sue replied with "I don't know, I would just like to run it."

Mr Figgins said "Okay but you have to have 12 members by the end of the week."

Mr Schue shouts "What!"

While Sue said "Okay, Berry want to be apart o-"

I cut her off with "I'm in."

Sue smiles and said "I knew you would, can you think of any other people who would join?"

I replied with "Off the top of my head Brittany, Mike and Tina."

Sue said "Are you sure they will join?"

I replied with "Absolutely positive."

Sue said "Alright, meeting after school auditorium which will now be our room since there's nowhere else and Shuster your club can not use it."

Mr Schue said "Figgins you can't let her do that, she stealing all my members and where are we supposed to practice?"

Mr Figgins replied with "I'm letting her William, the video clearly showed Miss Berry, Miss Pearce, Mr Chang and Miss Cohen-Chang had quit the club and therefore she isn't stealing your members and also you have a whole room you can practice in."

Sue said "Thank-you Figgins, just be grateful I'm not making Quinn and Santana switch as well."

I say "You're not?"

Sue replied with "Nope, I don't want to make you and Brittany feel uncomfortable."

I say "Wow Sue you do have heart."

Sue replied with "Watch it," I just shrugged.

I then say "Are we done?"

Mr Figgins said "I believe so, why?"

I replied with "Clothes are sticking to areas they shouldn't," I watch as they all cringed making me smile.

Sue said "Maybe you're a little Sue, your excused from your next two lessons to go use the locker rooms where no one will come in bother you and you can shower."

I replied with "Thank Sue," she hands me the key and I head out of the room feeling happy, even though I'm tired as hell. I sent out a text to Mike, Brittany and Tina explaining that I will be in detention at lunch and that Sue is directing a new glee club that I want us to join; they had all replied with cools and see you in the auditorium at the end of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

I was the first one to arrive in the auditrom; I head down towards the stage and sitting on the edge of the stage. I smiled when I saw Mike and Brittany both walking into the room and towards the stage; to sit next to me on it.

Brittany asked "What happened?"

I answered with "I went to see Figgins both Mr Schue and Sue were there, Sue was actually sticking up for me. I got off with a month's worth of detention for violence towards a teacher. Sue decided this school needed another glee club and I thought the three of us and Tina could join in it."

I hear Tina say "I'm defiantly in," I looked up to see her walking towards us.

Mike said "Yeah, count us in as well Rach. Wherever you go we go," I smiled at my group of friends.

Sue booming voice came in saying "Good to see you all here and willing to join the club, it's all well and good to talk about the club but we need more members."

Tina asked "How are we going to do that everyone hates the glee club?"

I answered with "Well if Sue coaching it, some are bound to sign up."

Mike asked "Are you going make Santana, Quinn and other cheerleaders join?" We all looked up at her curiously.

Sue replied with "Nope, I want people on this team that actually get along with each other."

I smiled and said "Wow, already better than the other glee club and this is with Sue."

Sue smirked at me and said "You've got guts Rachel, to say that to my face not many people would say that."

I shrugged and replied with "You're just a soft teddy bear coach with razor blades for fur."

Sue boomed out a laugh and said "I like the sound of that, now how we going to get extra members."

Tina replied with "We could destroy whatever Mr Schue does to get members," I looked at Tina shocked. Tina gave me a little shy smile which made me just shrug and smile back at her.

Sue said "Good idea, Berry, Chang can you see to that."

Mike replied with "With great pleasure," Mike and I both smirked at each other.

All of sudden in come running Becky Jackson saying "Coach, Coach Can I join? Schuester wouldn't let me join his," I saw she had tears in her eyes.

Sue asked "What do you mean Becky?" I actually saw concern on her face, she did care for Becky.

Becky replied with "I went to his club and asked if I could join but he said no because he thought I was spying on them for you."

I said "That outrageous, can I please slushy him?"

Sue replied with "Calm down Berry," I felt Brittany place a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

Sue continued with "Of course you can join Becky if you really want too?"

Becky clapped her hand excited and said "Thank-you Coach," obviously she really wanted to join.

Brittany said to her "Come Becky, come sit with us," Becky climbed up the stairs and sat in-between Brittany and I.

I say "I'm not going let anyone hurt you Becky, I don't care who they are no one will get away with," I said with a serious look in my eye.

Becky replied with "Thank-you but I'm used to it."

I say "You shouldn't be used to it, I mean it I'll protect you against anyone." Becky just nodded her head and we turned back to Sue.

Sue said "Okay, so we have five members now we just need 7 more. If you see anyone that looks worthy of joining the club ask them along to tomorrow's practices," we all nodded our heads and she dismissed us. Coach left the auditorium and Becky wasn't far behind her.

Brittany said "She was actually nice."

Mike nodded his head and Tina replied with "I know it was weird."

I say "Don't let her hear you say that, but what do you think?"

Tina said "I think we better find more members before it's all over," we all nodded our heads excitedly.

I asked "Are you two staying at my place tonight?"

Mike answered with "Sadly Mum wants me home for one night."

Brittany gave me her sad face and said "Mum also wants me home."

I replied with "Right, that's okay."

Mike said "Rachel."

I say "No seriously, it's fine."

Tina asked "Hey Rachel, I need some help in a few of my classes would you be able to help me?"

I smiled and replied with "Sure thing, my place or yours?"

Tina said "Mine, my parents also want to meet you. Just to make sure you aren't a dangerous person, which means you're staying for dinner too."

I replied with "Awesome," I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the happiness for me on their faces and the relief that I wasn't going to be along for a while. We sat in the auditrom for a bit before we head out to Mike's car, he was going to drive us to Tina's and then take Brittany home.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Tina's place, we thanked Mike for the ride before hopping out and walking along the path to her front door. Once inside I heard Mike's car driving away, I smiled o myself at him doing that.<p>

Tina then said "My parents don't like people wearing shoes in the house," she sounded a bit embarrassed about that but once she saw me taking my shoe off I think she relaxed. Tina told me where to put my shoes and she did the same before we walked more into the house; to the kitchen to be exact. In the kitchen was her Mum, who looked a lot like Tina or was it that Tina looked like her.

Tina said "Hey Mum," her mum looked up from her cook book and smiled at Tina.

She replied with "Hey honey, who's your friend?"

Tina said "Mum this is Rachel Berry."

Her Mum said "The girl you talk about non-stop," I look over at Tina who is bright red even on her neck and is looking down at her feet.

I say "Hello Mrs Cohen-Chang it is nice to meet you, you have a lovely house and daughter," I smiled at the pair of them.

Tina's Mum said "Yes it is nice to finally meet you, we have been asking you to meet you for a while but Tina said you were a bit busy last month. Thank-you we are very fond of both," she smiled at Tina. I internally sighed, wishing, longing for a mother but never having one or getting the chance to meet her.

I replied with "Yes sorry for that, I accidently fell behind in my classes and wanted to catch up before agreeing to do anything more." I looked over at Tina wondering why she hadn't told me her parents wanted to meet me, I let it go and would ask her later.

Tina's Mum said "That is more than okay, study is very important."

Tina then said "Speaking of study, that's what we better go do now."

Her Mum replied with "Okay your father will be home at 6 and will have dinner in the dining room straight away once his home." Tina nodded her head before grabbing a hold of my arm and dragging me out of the room. After dragging me up some stairs, around a corner, almost running into a table with a flower vase and flowers in it we had finally made it to Tina's room. I looked around her room; the walls and the back of the door was black. On the other side of the room she had a window seat and on the walls around the window was picture frames hanging of family I guessed. Her bed was against the wall on my right coming out into the middle with a seat kind of thing that you couldn't really see. On the left of me were her cupboards that had clothes hanging out of them and on the top was a TV with a stuck of DVD either side of the TV. Right next her door was her desk with a wheel chair, her desk was the cleanest thing in the room.

I hear Tina say "Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting company today."

I smiled and replied with "It's fine, you have a cool room."

Tina said "Thanks," I just shrugged.

I asked "Where can I sit?" I looked around confused not really knowing where the best place would be to sit.

Tina answered with "Anywhere is good," she sat down on her bed and empties the contents out of her bag onto the bed. I nodded my head, I grabbed her desk chair and wheeled it over to her bed and sat down on it.

* * *

><p>We had gotten stuck into Tina's homework and she told me what she didn't understand and I went into explaining what it meant. She was finishing some Maths equation that I had showed her to do; I looked up from the book I had been reading to look up at her. Full concentration was on her face with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, it was so cute and I couldn't help but smile at her.<p>

Tina looked up and asked "What?"

I replied with "Nothing," I smiled at her before looking back down at my book acting like I hadn't just been looking at her.

Tina then said "I finished, did I do it right?" I placed my book down on her bed and took her book from her, I looked through them.

I say once I finished looking through them all "Yeah they are all correct, good job Tina."

Tina smiled and replied with "Thanks but it's all because of you Rach." I then had her arms wrapped around me, I think my brain moved my arms around her as well but I was still hung up on the fact that she called my Rach. Did you hear it? Wasn't it great, so much better than anyone else saying it; brain focus. Girl you like hugging you, capitalise on this moment would you.

I stuttered out "Yeah…Hey it was…you who did the work."

Tina leaned back a bit and said "True but without you, I would still be stuck." I just nodded my head; I wasn't really focused on her words. I was more focused on her lips moving and imaging getting to kiss them. I saw Tina tongue come up and wet them a bit, I looked up at her eyes to see her eyes were focused on my lips. We both still had our arms wrapped into each other so when I felt her starting to lean in I leaned in as well.

Then comes the shout of "Girls! Dinner time!" I internally groan and by the look on Tina's face she is disappointed too. I remove my arms from around her and she did the same thing, I look around the room awkwardly and my eyes land on the window.

I say "Hey it's snowing," I point and Tina looks over. I stand up from the chair and walk over to the window to see there is a lot of snow on the ground and it's still falling. Tina stood next to me and we looked out as the snowflakes came falling down some landing on the glass of the window.

Tina then said "We should go downstairs, dinner will be getting cold." She then walks away, I look over to see she has already left the room and I look outside one more time before following after Tina.

* * *

><p>I walked into the dining room behind Tina to see her Dad sitting at the head of the table and her Mum bring in the food. I hear Tina say that she going to help her Mum and to sit wherever but the other head of the table; I felt my head nod and my body move over to a chair.<p>

Her Dad looks up from his glass at me and asked "Who are you?"

I clear my throat and replied with "I'm a friend of Tina's, I'm Rachel Berry Sir," I was nervous I didn't really know what to do or expect. Mothers are a lot easier than Fathers, though it weird I say that when I've got to of them but also makes a lot of sense too.

Her Dad said "The Rachel Berry, my daughter is always talking about?"

I replied with "Well I don't know if anyone else has my name but as far as I know I'm the only Rachel Berry Tina knows of."

He smiles and said "I think I'm going to like you," I smile and sort of shrug.

He then said "There's no need for Sir though, Mr Cohen-Chang is probably the best though."

I replied with "Mr Cohen-Chang it is than," Tina and her Mum walk in with tray and bowls of food. Which are placed on the table, on the tray is chicken stick cover in a sauce which I can't guess from looks and in the bowl is white rice; bread rolls and butter had been brought out earlier. I saw Tina take a seat in front of me.

Mrs Cohen-Chang asked "What would you like to drink Rachel?"

I replied with "Water is fine thank-you," she nodded her head before walking back into the kitchen to get the drinks. She walks back in with to glass bottles filled to the brim with water in them and places them either side of the food before taking her seat at the head of the table. We all did a grace type thing, I didn't want to seem rude so I did it with them before Mr Cohen-Chang told us to dig in. I wait though and let them all get their food first before grabbing food for myself. I had butter myself two bread rolls, placed to spoonful of white rice on my plate and two chicken sticks.

Mr Cohen-Chang then asked "How is school going Tina?"

Tina swallowed a mouthful of food and replied with "It's very good Dad."

He nodded his head; he then turned to me and asked me "What about you Rachel?"

I didn't want to be a false person here; I replied with "If I'm honest I dislike school with a passion. Well maybe more high school then all school but I'm not a huge fan of it."

Mrs Cohen-Chang asked "Oh whys that?"

I answered with "All the fake people, the pretending to be someone you're not just so someone will like you; after four years of it, it gets annoying." I went back to eating my food.

Mr Cohen-Chang said "You are the first person I have talked to, who has been honest about what high school is." I didn't expect him to say that and by the shock look on Tina and her Mums face they didn't either.

Mr Cohen-Chang said "Don't look so shocked, is the truth. I've been to high school, yes I learnt a lot but you do more there than learn; you try and survive." I just slowly nodded my head, he didn't disagree with me and that was shocking.

Mr Cohen-Chang asked "How did you find it out Rachel?"

I answered with "I wasn't a loud to be myself or really didn't get given the chance to be."

Mrs Cohen-Chang asked "What do you mean?"

I said "I'm not sure if you are aware but I have two gay Dads and in a small minded town like Lima, anything different isn't right. The first day I walked into school I was suddenly deemed the loser or the freak and no one even knew me." I hated talking about my parents but to understand why I was outcast I had to say why and they were it. I looked over at Tina who look down at her food sadly, I looked at her Mum she was doing the same thing and her Dad was staring at me.

He then said "Anyone who is able to survive through that is welcome in this house."

I smiled and said "Thank-you Mr Cohen-Chang," I didn't really know what to do so I went back to eating.

Tina then said "Did you see that it's snowing outside."

Mrs Cohen-Chang replied with "Yeah, I didn't expect it to come this early."

Mr Cohen-Chang said "Yes I did, the roads are very hard to drive on. Rachel I didn't see a car out front."

I replied with "I don't have one, I either walk to school or a friend drives me."

Mr Cohen-Chang said "Walking is very good for you but if it gets much heavier out there, there is no way I am letting you walk and I won't be able to drive; which means you'll have to stay here."

I replied with "That really isn't need, I am-"

I was cut off with him saying "No arguments," I put my hands up in surrender which made them all giggle. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to snow more or easy up, I mean I would get to sleep at the girl I likes place but I wasn't sure if Tina wanted that or not. I looked across the table at Tina and I couldn't read the emotion on her face, it was sort of blank.

* * *

><p>When we had finished dinner, I had offered to help with the clean-up which Mrs Cohen-Chang was grateful for. While Tina's Dad looked over Tina's homework and they talked, I helped her do the dishes. I washed while she dried and put away since I didn't know where things went. I had finished up and Mrs Cohen-Chang hand me her tea towel to dry my hands and she put away the last dish.<p>

She turns back around and said in a quiet tone "You like her don't you," I look over to the door where Tina and her Dad were.

I replied with "Yeah I do," I place the tea towel down and looked up at her.

Mrs Cohen-Chang said "I've never seen my daughter so happy or talk about someone as much as she does you," I smiled and nodded my head.

Mrs Cohen-Chang then said "Your hurt her, I hurt you."

I stood up straight, looked her dead in the eye and say "Yes Ma'am," I held my hand out for her to shake but she wrapped her arms around me before unwrapping them and get the tea towel to hang up.

Tina and Mr Cohen-Chang walked in, I saw a smile on Tina's face and her Dad said "Looks like you here for the night," I looked over at the window to see it had came down heavier.

I replied with "Looks like it, but I don't mind walking home."

Mrs Cohen-Chang said "Nonsense, you're standing here and that's an order," she gave me a stern look.

I smiled put my arms in the air and said "I surrender, I surrender."

Mr Cohen-Chang said "Smart person," I nodded my head and smiled at them. I think I was going to get along with this family very well. We all headed into the lounge room where Mr Cohen-Chang and Tina had pick out a movie for us all to watch, I just sat down next to Tina when my phone started to ring; I got it out of my pocket to see it was Brittany.

I say "I need to take this."

Tina asked "Do you want us to wait?"

I replied with "No I'll catch up," she nodded her head and stood up taking the call in the kitchen.

I answered saying "Hey Brittany."

Brittany said "Took you long enough, I thought you weren't going to pick up for a second."

I replied with "Sorry, I had to leave the room."

Brittany asked "Why?"

I say "I'm not at my place."

Brittany replied with "Getting lucky are we."

I said "Ssh you and no. It snowing really heavy outside and her parents don't want me to walk home in it and it's not safe to drive so I'm staying here for the night." As soon as the sentences was out of my mouth, into the phone and into her ears; kissing sounds where given to me.

I say "It's not like that."

Brittany replied with "Whatever you say," there was a big smirk on her face.

I asked "Was there something you needed?"

Brittany answered with "No just calling to make sure you were okay, since you were a lone but you aren't."

I say "A'ww that was sweet of you, should I expect a call from mike."

Brittany replied with "Nah I'll call him and fill him on everything."

I say "You do that; can I ask a favour."

Brittany said "Yes, you should wait until her parents are a sleep to have sex."

I replied with "Seriously?" Brittany just laughed and I couldn't help but shake my head at her.

Brittany calmed down and said "Ask away."

I replied with "Can you bring some of your extra clothes tomorrow."

Brittany said "Okay but why?"

I answered with "Well I only have one slushy kit and I'll wear those tomorrow but I don't have any back up just in case I get slushed tomorrow."

Brittany replied with "Consider it done."

I said "Thank-you, now I really must go they are watching a movie and I don't want to miss more than I have."

Brittany replied with "Right go, I want all the details tomorrow."

I said "Okay," we then said goodbye to each other before we hung up and I went back into the lounge room. I took my sit back next to Tina, who had put a blanket over her while I had left. She gave me some of it and I cover myself, I had one hand under the blanket and I felt another hand hold it. I looked down to see one hand still out so it wasn't me, I looked over at Tina who had smile on her face. Then partway through the movie I had felt her head drop down onto my shoulder, I looked down at Tina to see her eyes where barely open. Looking over at her parents they just smiled at me and kept watching the movie.

* * *

><p>Later in the night I found myself laying on Tina's bedroom floor looking up at her ceiling, not really doing anything just looking at it. It had been decided for warmth I would stay in Tina's room (on the floor of course) I didn't mind where I slept. I sat up when I heard sound, I looked around for it and it led me to Tina. I saw her shriving I didn't think it was actually that cold but it doesn't normally affect me. I sit up on my knees and crawl over to the bed on them, I lean over to see if she was awake and from what I could tell she was.<p>

I asked "Are you awake?" just had to make sure.

Tina replied with "Yeah," she rolled over and look at me. She was shaking a leaf.

I say "You're really cold," I placed a hand on her arm to fill it was really cold.

Tina replied with "Yeah, it seems to affect me a lot." I nodded my head before standing up, I pulled back her cover and laid down next to her.

Tina asked "What you doing?"

I say "Well without over stepping the mark, I just want to help warm you up."

Tina replied with "It's not, thank-you." She then clings to my side, still shaking. I wrapped my arms around and held her, trying to warm her up.

I said "Your parents are pretty cool."

Tina replied with "Yeah they aren't bad, what about yours?"

I said "I don't know Tina."

Tina asked "What do you mean?"

I answered with "I don't know if they are cool or not Tina," I wasn't sure what I was telling Tina or if I would tell her the full story but I thought it was time for her to know I live on my own.

Tina said "They are always away."

I replied with "You need to know the truth Tina."

Tina asked "Which is?" she was curious but being respectful.

I say "My birthday is never a good day because on my 11th birthday, I came home from school to find a note. A note saying they couldn't handle it anymore, having a kid wasn't fun for them anymore. They left, leaving me with enough money that I don't know what do to with it. I used it to pay for the house and food but with the money I get I just save it up for leaving to go to New York or for clothes." By the end of it I had tears falling from my eyes, Tina must have felt them fall into her hair and she held me tight and close to her.

Tina said "Its okay Rachel, everything is going to be okay. You can let it go Rachel, I'm here you can just let it go." and I did as she said too. I let it all out, I haven't for a while. I just always wanted to be strong for Mike and Brittany but having this chance to get it all out was nice. The last few days have been so intense and emotional and it's only the start of the week still; I have no idea what the rest of the week while bring.


	8. Chapter 8

I must have fallen asleep crying because when I opened my eyes, they were hit with a bright sun. I groaned but stopped when I felt arms around me and a head on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Tina still sleeping; everything from yesterday came back to me as I woke up more. New glee club, detention, almost kissing Tina, dinner, her Mum knows, the movie, Tine being cold, I told Tina about my parents and I cried. I groaned again so much information coming back to me at once, Tina and I hadn't talk about almost kissing but I knew it would make today interesting. I feel Tina's move her head from my shoulder and her arms from around me, I arch back to look at her to see her rubbing her eyes to wake up more.

I say "Morning."

Tina replied with "Is it?"

I said "Yep, sun is up so that means it's morning," Tina smiled but groaned and it made me smile.

I say "I take it you're not a morning person."

Tina replied with "You would be right, are you?"

I said "Yeah normally, when Brittany and Mike stay at mine, we take it in turn. Two get up, get ready and cook breakfast while the other sleep in."

Tina sat up leaning against her headboard and replied with "That sounds great."

I nodded and said "Yeah it is, you obviously remember what I told you last night? about my home situation."

Tina replied with "Yes, hard to forget that."

I said "True but you can't tell anyone. I've only got a few months until I'm out of this place."

Tina replied with "I'm not going to tell anyone Rach," I smiled up at her. I leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaning away.

I say "Thanks."

Tina said "Brittany and Mike parents know about the situation."

I replied with "Yeah they know but I didn't want to be another mouth to feed, being that they both have siblings and they understood I didn't want to leave the house."

Tina nodded and said "But they allow them to sleepover most of the time."

I replied with "Yeah, if they're home once a week its fine but Mike and Brittany try more than once maybe three times just so it doesn't upset their sibling; who don't understand what's going on."

Tina nodded and asked "What about you're Mum?"

I answered with "I don't know who my Mum is and I'm not bothered too much by it."

Tina nodded and said "Sorry if I'm over stepping the mark, you fell asleep before I could ask you anything and I thought it was better now than later."

I replied with "Its okay Tina, you could never over step the mark with me." Tina smiles a little one before we had the knock on the door from her Mum asking if we were up. We soon got up, she showered got drees and then I shower and got dressed. Walking down the stairs heading for the kitchen, Tina had told me to come downstairs for breakfast when I was finished getting ready. I was in my last slushy kit, which had in it a purple t-shirt and a pair of black pants. I walked into the kitchen to see them all at the table dressed for the day, food court my attention and on the table where cereals, toasted, orange juice and a pot of coffee.

Mrs Cohen-Chang said "Morning Rachel, did you have a good sleep?"

I looked over at Tina and replied with "Yes I did thank-you," I took my sit I had before and look at the food. I grabbed two piece of toast and started to butter them. Once they were butter I flip one of the pieces of toast upside down and starting eating. After swallowing, I put it down on my plate and grabbed the orange juice and poured myself a class. When I finished I looked up to see everyone looking at me like I had two heads, I checked behind me to see if anyone had come in to try and kill us but there was no one there.

I asked "What?"

Mr Cohen-Chang said "You ate your toast upside down."

I replied with "Yeah I do it all the time."

Tina asked "Why?"

I answered with "I get the taste straight away," I didn't really think it was that weird of a thing to do but apparently it is.

Mrs Cohen-Chang asked "And does it taste the same?"

I replied with "Yeah pretty much," they all then grabbed a piece of toast, buttered it and tasted it.

Mr Cohen-Chang finished his mouthful first and said "That is very good indeed," the other two nodded their heads.

I replied with "Yes it is, see if we were in a war against food we would die very quickly because let's face it food is our savour. Or if we were fight against trees, like if tree were alive and evil. How would we kill them because we need them to breath? How would you be able to kill something that kills you?"

Mr Cohen-Chang said "Yep, I'm defiantly going to like you. You think of weird thoughts."

I smiled and I said more to Tina "I told that to Brittany, she was scared of trees for like month," Tina giggle while trying to keep the mouthful of food she had just taken in her mouth.

Mrs Cohen-Chang asked "Who's Brittany?"

I answered with "My friend, best friend and sister."

Mr Cohen-Chang said "I would like to meet her."

I replied with "I'm sure she would love to meet you too, as well as Mike."

Mrs Cohen-Chang asked "Mike?"

I answered with "Mike is a friend, best friend and brother."

Mr Cohen-Chang said "Him to," I smiled and nodded my head. We continued eating breakfast and talking but it did soon come time to leave for school Tina dad would give us a lift and then he would go to work.

* * *

><p>When we had arrived at school Mr Cohen-Chang let us out a bit away from school before driving off, I looked around to see if I could see Mike car and when I found it I didn't see them though. I just shrugged to myself and walked with Tina towards the school doors.<p>

I said "Thank-you for last night, I don't normally cry like that but it was good."

Tina smiled and replied with "Anytime Rach, I don't mind," I nodded my head and we continued our way into school. I opened the door for Tina, allowed her to walk in first before following behind her.

I asked "Can I walk you to your locker?"

Tina replied with "Sure thanks," she led the way to her locker even though I could find it blindfold from here. At Tina's locker I leant against the one next to it while  
>she looked for her books that she need.<p>

I say "I had a good time last night."

Tina replied with "Yeah me too, we should do it again sometime."

I said "Defiantly," she want to spend more time with me yay! I felt arm wrap around me and lifted me from the ground; squeezing me really tight.

I smiled and said "Hello to you too Brittany."

Brittany replied with "Hi," she placed me back on the ground and I turned a bit to see both her and Mike standing there.

I say "Hey Mikey," he has a knowing smile on his face and I look at Brittany.

I asked "What did you tell him?

Brittany answered with "Nothing, I'm innocent."

I replied with "Since when?"

Brittany said "Good point," I just smiled and shook my head at her. The bell then rang and we all groan out loud at the same time making us all laugh. Brittany then said that she would walk me to my locker and to class while Mike walked Tina to class; I didn't want to argue so I said goodbye to the two until the end of the day and we left.

* * *

><p>I almost start singing hallelujah when the bell went for lunch but didn't because I had detention more classes after this. Why do classes have to be so boring and so long, why can't they be quick and straight to the point? I walked to my locker and was shocked when I saw Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn all sanding at my locker with two slushy cups each. Not so much Quinn with it but the other two, they had them thrown at them and now they were going to throw them at me; if they did there was no going back.<p>

I arrived and said "Hey, I take this isn't about you joining the new glee club, oh wait that's right none of you can join," if I was going to get slushed I was going make it funny for myself.

Mercedes said "Like we would join that pathetic group."

I replied with "Watch out Mercedes, Coach might here you and I'm sure she'll came up with a logical reason to punish you for it," I saw fear come into her eyes.

I said "Now can you please hurry up some of us have place to be?" I looked down at my wrist and my pretend watch that wasn't even there.

Quinn said "Where do you have to be? Someone's dick?"

Kurt replied with "No one you go near her though, so it can't be that," and my patience was slipping away faster than Santana speaking angry Spanish.

I said "Good one people, but once again you've missed the mark. For one factor why would have sex with a guy if I'm a lesbian and the second factor I have detention for punching Mr Schue remember?"

Mercedes asked "You're a lesbian?"

I replied with "Yeah and I've admit for a while now. If you don't slushy me soon, I'm going to just walk away," and just like slushy was thrown in my face."

I say "Thank-you," I turn a walk away heading for the detention room. Walking in covered in slushy I watch as the teacher's eyes almost fell out of his eyes but he  
>didn't say anything. I looked around for a sit and I saw one up the back next to Noah who I wasn't surprised to see in here, I start making my way over to him<p>

I sat down next to him and he asked "What are you doing here?"

I answered with "Punishment for punching Mr Schue."

Noah replied with "Right," I nodded my head at him.

He then said "I'm sorry for slushing you on your birthday."

I replied with "Keep it down, someone might hear you."

Noah said "Sorry, why is that a bad thing?"

I answered with "It just is okay."

He put his hands up in surrender meaning he meant nothing by it, I say "Its okay, I'm used to it."

Noah replied with "Yo shouldn't have to be, I'm just sorry for everything that has happened."

I saw the compassion in his eyes and I said "Its okay, thought I have away you could make it up to me."

Noah asked "Oh yeah, how?"

I said "Join the new glee club, face it you won't get solos over Sam and Finn, so join our where you will since Mike doesn't like singing that much. We need a male lead and that could be you Noah." I could see him actually thinking it over; I just hoped he would join.

Noah then said "Alright, I'll do it."

I asked "Seriously?"

Noah replied with "Yeah, I don't want to be an ass whole all my life Rachel and this is a good start."

I smiled and said "A very good start, rehearsals I think will be every day in the auditrom. Do you know of anyone else who would join?"

Noah replied with "Okay and no I don't, I'll keep my eyes open."

I nodded and said "Good, we've only got until the end of the week or it won't happen at all." Noah nodded his head; we then went to talking about other things. I asked him about his life because I didn't know how it was anymore or what had happened, he kept it pretty shield from people.

* * *

><p>After lunch detention I was really happy that Noah had said yes to join the clue now we just need 6 more members I had no idea; how we would get them but I was hopeful. I had decided not to change into anything else, I got laughed at and confused look but I didn't care. I decided why should I change just because I get slushed; yes I'm sticky but oh well. Walking into the auditrom I saw Tina sitting on the stage I walked down the stairs over to stage where she was sitting on.<p>

I say "Hey."

She looked up and replied with "Hi," I smiled at her before walking onto the stage more and sitting down next to her.

I asked "How was your day?"

Tina replied with "Alright is that comfy?"

I said "Not at all but I've gotten used to it."

Tina asked "Who slushed you?"

I answered with "Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn, who else?"

She turned to me and said "I'll kill them," she went to stand up but I grabbed her arm before she could.

I say "As much as I love the offer, its okay that they did it. It means they are scared, scared that we will become what they dream of."

Tina replied with "Its not okay Rachel but I'll let it go this time," I smiled and thanked her before we heard the door open. In walked Brittany and Mike with a girl and guy following them.

When they had reached us Brittany said "Tina, Rachel this is Carly and Simon they agreed to join our club."

I smiled and replied with "Welcome," they both smiled at us. We looked up when we heard the door opened and in walked Noah.

Mike asked "What's he doing here?" guess mike is still annoyed at him for slushing me.

I answered with "He's joining, he doesn't want to be an ass whole for the rest of his life and we need a male lead singer; no offense to you what so ever Mike and  
>Simon." They both nodded their heads telling me I hadn't offended them<p>

Brittany asked "Is that slushy over you?"

I nodded and when Noah said "I see you didn't change."

I replied with "Yeah it is Britt and I couldn't be bothered."

Noah said "It brings a great colour out of you."

I replied with "Shut up, you ass whole," Noah put his hands in surrender and it made me smile at him.

Mike asked "Who slushed you?"

I answered with "My best friends, you know Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn."

Brittany said "Wow surprised Santana wasn't there," I nodded my head. Soon we heard the door open again and in walked Sue and Becky, I smiled and waved at Becky who wave back.

Sue smiled and said "I see we grew today," she looked around at all of us.

She said "Puckerman you better not be here to spy on us."

Noah replied with "Not at all coach, I want to make it up to Rachel and this is a start," I smiled at him and nodded my head coach.

Sue asked "Who are you two?"

Brittany answered with "Carly and Simon, we asked them to join and they said yes."

Sue said "Okay, I thought you would each do a solo on the spot so we can see how everyone voices is," that made sense. Becky volunteered to go first so coach went to the piano while the rest of us took a seat in the front row. Becky had sung 'if you're happy and you know it' even though it wasn't in tone she still had enthusiastic about it and that's what counted the most. Noah went next we sang while playing the guitar an acoustic version of 'Without You' by David Guetta, he put so much emotion into it that I didn't realise he had. Up next Simon sung 'DJ Got Us Falling in Love' by Usher, he did a bit of cheesy dancing that had us laughing and some serious dancing. After him was Tina and she sung 'Pokerface' by Lady Gaga, it was interesting for me to see her sing this because I never would think of her voice to sing that song; but it was amazing. Mike and Brittany did a duet together of 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, most of the singing was done by Brittany but there was some done by Mike. He didn't a lot dancing showing off his awesome moves that made me smile because finally he got t dance them. Carly then went after them and sung 'Halo' by Beyoncé, it was a really good song choice for her it showed what her voice could do and I couldn't wait to work with her.

* * *

><p>Sue then said "And that leaves you Rachel," I nodded my head and had decided on a song that I knew on piano. I made my way up the stairs and sat down on the piano, I really wanted to learn how to play this song on piano and I have. When I was ready, I started playing and got ready to sing.<br>**  
>Rachel:<strong> At the end of the day, some you win, some you don't. So I'm glad that I'm here, with some friends that I know. Always there with a smile, saying you're not alone. Singing la la la la, Que sera. _This was a very personal song to me, Brittany, Mike and I would always sing it to each other. We would sing it to the person who was upset at the time, so they knew no matter what happened that person knew we would be there for them. I wasn't surprised when I saw Brittany stand up and drag Mike up stage with her.  
><em>**  
>Brittany: <strong>(Here we go, yo) Yesterday is history (oh) you gotta get through it Tomorrow is a mystery; so let's just do it. And even when the rain falls, you and I will stand tall. No matter what you go through, I'll never leave you. _Brittany was the only one who could really rap so it made sense for her to sing that line. I wasn't surprised that they had joined me and I didn't mind, this song was meant to be sang as a group song; so the more the merrier._  
><strong><br>Mike: **So you gotta be strong (strong) Live by the words of the song (song) Together is where we belong (long) Never stop dreaming, Keep holding on. _Mike always called dis on this line and we always gave it to him without a fight so it was no surprise when he sang it.  
><em>**  
>Together: <strong>At the end of the day, some you win, some you don't. So I'm glad that I'm here, with some friends that I know. Always there with a smile, saying you're not alone. Singing la la la la, Que sera. _We sang it together staring into each other's eyes, I do believe that the three of us will be friends forever and I wouldn't want it any other way. The three of us kind of forget that there were others in the room, we just sung to each other like we have done so many other times._  
><strong><br>Rachel and Brittany: **When it's been a long day, Had enough, given up, it ain't okay. We don't care what the world say, We spread love it's the only way. _Brittany has showed me so much love towards another person that doesn't have to be a partner or a love one and I like the think that I've shown her love for a partner.  
><em>**  
>Mike: <strong>So you gotta be strong (strong) Live by the words of the song (song) Together is where we belong (long) Never stop dreaming, Keep holding on. _Mike stood in between Brittany and I, he placed a hand on my shoulder and wrapped his arm around Brittany bring her closer to him.  
><em>**  
>Together:<strong> At the end of the day, some you win, some you don't. So I'm glad that I'm here, with some friends that I know. Always there with a smile, saying you're not alone. Singing la la la la, Que sera. _I don't need my two fathers anymore and I'm slowly but surely getting over it with the help of Brittany and Mike.  
><em>**  
>Rachel: <strong>We keep falling, but the world keeps spinning and I might stop winning, just as long as I got you by my side. _I might keep falling down and getting bullied but as long as they were right next to me, safe and sound that was all I need._  
><strong><br>Brittany and Mike: **We keep falling, but the world keeps spinning and I might stop winning, but I know that we're gonna be alright.  
><strong><br>Mike: **At the end of the day, some you win, some you don't. So I'm glad that I'm here, with some friends that I know. Always there with a smile, saying you're not alone. Singing la la la la, Que sera.  
><strong><br>Brittany: **At the end of the day, some you win, some you don't. So I'm glad that I'm here, with some friends that I know. Always there with a smile, saying you're not alone. Singing la la la la, Que sera.  
><strong><br>Rachel: **At the end of the day, some you win, some you don't. So I'm glad that I'm here, with some friends that I know. Always there with a smile, saying you're not alone. Singing la la la la, Que sera. _We were about to sing the same verse together, when we heard other voice singing. We looked around to see Becky, Sue, Simon, Carly, Tina and Noah had all gathered around the piano who knows how long they were their; but we went into the last bit of the song sing together  
><em>**  
>The whole group: <strong>At the end of the day, some you win, some you don't. So I'm glad that I'm here, with some friends that I know. Always there with a smile, saying you're not alone. Singing la la la la, Que sera. _I finished the last piano note off and looked around to see everyone standing with smiles on their face and tears in the eyes; well expect for Sue of course._

Sue then said "We better fined more members soon."

Noah added "Defiantly."

Becky said "I don't want this to end," we all nodded our heads. I didn't want this to end, I was having fun and was so far getting along with everyone; it was nice to have friends again.

I say "Okay everyone we really need to get searching for members, Noah do you know of any football players that might want to join?"

Noah replied with "No not really, they know it social suicide."

I nodded and said "Anyone got any ideas?"

Carly replied with "What about the drama club? And we also need a band."

Sue said "I'm working on getting a band to come in to help us."

Brittany said "There might be some drama people who can sing."

I replied with "That's a really good start."

Sue nodded her head and said "Yes it is, we also have to elect someone as the leader," all eyes then turn to me."

Tina said "Rachel you're the best one for the job," I smiled at her and mouthed a thank-you to her.

I replied with "If you really want me to do it, I will but on one condition."

Sue asked "What's the condition?"

I answered with "Becky be my co-captain."

Becky looked at me shocked and said "Wait, why me?"

I replied with "You're the best one for the job."

Becky smiled and said "Okay I'll do it," I smiled and held my hand out for a high five; which she returned.

Sue said "Alright everyone, really good work today. Keep searching for members and bring them to practice tomorrow." We all nodded our heads and she soon walked off the stage and out of the auditrom.

* * *

><p>I watched as Becky, Simon and Carly all left looking very happy, I guess they were excited as we all were about this.<p>

I asked "Hey Britt do you want to stay over just the two of us for a girls night?"

Brittany answered with "Yeah it sounds like fun."

Mike asked "What about me?"

Brittany replied with "Sorry Mike no boys a loud."

Mike looked at me and I said "I really need a girls night, tomorrow night you both can stay over and on the weekend we can have a Mike day."

Brittany said "Hey I didn't agree to that."

I replied with "Come on it's his turn, he hasn't had one in ages and they are normally fun."

Brittany said "Alright."

I smiled and asked "So what do you say Mikey?"

Noah asked "Mikey?" he looked at Mike, Brittany and I.

Mike replied with "She calls me it from time to time and I say you are on. Hey if we managed to get this new glee club up and running, we should invite them all over as well."

Brittany said "Yeah that's sounds good."

I replied with "Whatever you want Mike, it's your day but I get the next one," they both nodded their heads. I looked over at Tina who looked out of place here and didn't look like saying anything anytime soon.

I say "Hey Tina, will you come?"

Tina replied with "To what?"

Brittany said "To Mike's day, you were there for mine which means you need to be at Mike's." She looked at me and I nodded my head, then she looked at Mike who also nodded his head.

Tina smiled and replied with "Sure, I look forward to it."

I smiled and said "Cool, hey Mike are you able to give Brittany and I lift the shops before dropping us home please?"

Mike replied with "So let me get this right, you want to drive you all of the place before dropping you at your place that I don't get to stay at tonight."

I said "Yeah that's pretty much it."

Mike said "Okay," I shook my head at him and Brittany kissed him on the cheek. We sat in the auditrom for a bit before we decided it was getting late and should leave the school. Mike drove Tina to her house first where we said goodbye to her and then Mike drove us to the shops to get so much junk food before going to the video store to rent some DVDs. Once that was done and we had everything we needed he drove me to my place and while I carried everything inside Brittany said goodbye to Mike.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the lounge down in the den eating straight out of the chocolate ice-cream container I had just bought, I was waiting for Brittany to come back in from kissing Mike.<p>

I then hear her shout "Rach!"

I shout back "In the den!" It wasn't long before I heard her coming down the stairs and smiled when she saw me. I held out a spoon for her and she came over took it; we started to eat the ice-cream together in silence.

Brittany asked "What happened?"

I replied with "What do you mean?"

Brittany said "Something happened between you and Tina, I mean it must've if involves ice-cream and no Mike around."

I replied with "A couple of things happened."

Brittany nodded and said "Come on tell me what happened."

I answered with "Well we almost kissed," Brittany started chocking on her spoonful of ice-cream.

I quickly start gently swatting her back to help her out, when she finished she said "Thanks, now what was that?"

I say "We almost kissed," Brittany's eyes kind of bulged out of her head which was funny to see.

Brittany asked "How did it happen? When did it happen?"

I answered with "Well she had just finished her Maths equation, I checked them over to see if they were right; which they were. She was so happy and thanking me, she hugged me and I hugged her back. Then somehow we were staring at each other lips and were both moving into kiss but her Mum called us downstairs for dinner."

Brittany said "Right and Tina was all for kissing you."

I replied with "Yeah she was."

Brittany smiled and said "Alright, have you talked about it?"

I answered with "No there wasn't really anytime, we had dinner, I help her Mum with the washing up and she totally knows I like her daughter and is fine with it; but if I hurt her she hurts me. Then you called, after that I went back to lounge room to watch the movie. I had sat next to Tina who was covered in a blanket and we shared, held hands and she rest her head on my shoulder. Her parents saw and just smiled at me like nothing happened."

Brittany nodded her head taking in all the information I told her, I then said "And there's more."

Brittany replied with "Go on."

I nod and say "Well it was decided that I would sleep in Tina's room for warmth and I heard her shriving; the cold really affects her. I kind of got into bed with her but made sure I wasn't stepping over any boundaries. We got talking about her parents and then I kind of spilled my guts about my situation. By the end of telling Tina about it, I started to cry and she held me while I cried. I assumed I fell asleep crying because the next thing I knew I was waking up with her arms wrapped around me tightly; and her head on my shoulder."

Brittany said "Wow that's a lot to happen in one night, did you talk in the morning?"

I replied with "Sort of, she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone about my situation. I explained that yours and Mike's parents know the situation, they understand and respect it. But other than that no, I would have at lunch but I had detention."

Brittany said "Understandable but Rach you need to talk to her about it, to see where the two of you are at."

I nodded and replied with "Yeah I will."

Brittany asked "Is that it?"

I answered with "Pretty much," I tried to think of anything that I was leaving out but nothing came to mind.

I then asked "How are you and Mike going?" A shy smile came on her face and blush crept up onto her cheeks.

After swallowing her mouthful of ice-creams she had just put into her mouth, she said "It's good. He is very sweet and romantic. He is leaving little notes in my locker and he is so adorable. He is taking me out on date Friday." I smiled at her, I was happy for the both of them. They both deserved happiness and if that was with each other then so what.

I replied with "That's great Brittany, do you know where his taking you?"

She shook her head and said "No he won't tell me and it's annoying me." I started imaging me doing that to Tina or her doing it to me and it made me really excited.

I replied with "Well it's only a couple days until you find out and you can wait."

Brittany nodded her head and said "I guess I can. Now which movie are we watching Pitch Perfect, Frozen or Transformers?"

I replied with "Tough choice, you choose."

Brittany smiled and said "Frozen it is," I smiled at her and she stood up to set it up. When it was all set up we put the ice-cream down and got snuggled up together on the lounge and started watching the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany and I had spent all of last night watching movies, eating a lot of junk food and talking about everything we normally did when Mike wasn't around. It was just what I need if I was going to get through the rest of the week. I was really hopeful that we would have enough members by the end of the week, we had eight members in just two day surely we could find another four in three days. I groaned when I heard the sound of the alarm we had set just in case to go off; we really need to stop doing these things on school nights. Soon I heard a thump I sat up really quickly to see Brittany had fallen off the lounge we had been sharing; I came to the conclusion that she was trying to turn off the alarm.

I asked "Are you okay?"

Brittany replied with "All good," she held up her thumb so I defiantly knew she was okay. I laid back down groaning, I don't even remember falling asleep but it must've been late or early in the morning. I was grateful that Mike had told Brittany to tell me he would pick us up at eight and would bring us coffee and breakfast; we had an hour to get ready. The beep of the alarm stopped and I looked up a bit to see Brittany had turned it off; I laid back not ready to get up for school. After five minutes of trying to predict what was going to happen today, I sat up and looked down at Brittany to see she was already falling asleep.

I say "Come on Brittany, Mike will be here in an hour with food and we have to be ready," I got a groan in replied.

I say "Alright if you get up and get ready, I'll drive and let you two make out in the back," and just like that she was sitting up faster than I could ever have predicted. By the time Mike was honking his horn telling us he was here, we were both showered and dressed; it might actually have been a recorded. We both grabbed our school bags and head out to meet him.

I walked around to the driver side of the car and said "In the back mister."

Mike looked at me and replied with "Why?"

Brittany then came over saying "To get me to wake up, we made the deal that she would drive while we made out in the back," a smirk immediately came upon his face.

I say "You can also have my coffee and breakfast, I'm not really hungry," he gave me his are you sure look and after nodding my head he grabbed it. He then hopped out of the car and got into the backseat with Brittany. I hopped into the drivers sit, placed my back on the passenger's seat and shifted everything around so it was perfect for me; when I was finally ready I started backing out of the driveway and headed for school.

* * *

><p>Arriving at school I was able to find a car park pretty easily, I looked into the backseat using the review mirror to see them still making out; I told them I was going to go find Tina and Brittany put a thumbs up signally telling me she heard. As I made my way inside the building I wasn't surprised to be hit with an icy cold slushy and I managed to see it was a hockey player. As best I could I wiped the slushy from my eyes and when it felt safe to walk I continued on my way to Tina's locker. I was a couple of turns away from Tina's locker when I turned a corner to see the hockey team, football team and just at the end I saw Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, Sam and Finn all standing there in line against the locker wall with two slushy cups in their hands. I knew they were going to throw it at me and I could see that after the glee club going around the corner to where I was going were cheerios and my guess was Artie was there to. I was a bit surprised when I couldn't seem to find Santana there, I would have thought this had her name written all over it but I'll get back to that later. I took a step down the hall wondering where everyone else was that these lockers belong to and the teachers for that matter.<p>

As I walked slushy after slushy was thrown at me and I just kept walking taking it all. I passed all the hockey and football players pretty quickly and could hear them laughing behind me. I stared into every single glee members eyes as they through them at me, making sure they saw that this didn't affect me one bit. I turned the corner I could feel them all following behind me, I knew there had to be someone recording this if not all of them. At the corner I stop to see in fact I was right the cheerleading team was all there with two slushy cups in their hands and at the end of them all was Artie sitting in his chair with two slushy cups on his lap. I lifted my head up to see Tina standing at her locker watching on as everything happened, I smiled at her before taking the step forward and slushy cups came flying at me once again. I arrived in front of Artie quickly and I stared straight into his eyes as he flung the slushy cups at me trying to get my face or wherever he could reach which wasn't very high.

* * *

><p>I looked behind me to see everyone standing there laughing at me, other kids had now joined obviously being pre-warned about it and didn't want to get hit. I looked down at myself to see I was covered in all different colours I looked like a rainbow. I looked back up at Artie to see a smirk on his face, probably thinking he had broken me. I look over him to see Tina standing there looking like she was holding back from running over to me. Just passed her I saw Santana and Noah running into the hallway with a panicked Mike and Brittany closely behind them, Santana must have known and didn't want to be a part of this and told Noah; they went to go find Mike and Brittany.<p>

They stopped just a few steps back from Tina probably trying to work out what I was going to do next. I looked all around me once again at the jocks, cheerleader, some of the glee club, Artie, my friends and I stopped at Tina; I saw a tear roll down from her eyes. I then walked around Artie marched right over her and before she could say a word, I did the one thing I've been wanting to do since I meet her, since she broken up with Artie; I kissed her right there on the lips in front of everyone to see. I went to pull back but Tina put her hand on my neck and pushed me down onto her lips and I was happy to keep kissing her. I felt joy and passion in the kiss and I was feeling it from her as well. I couldn't believe I was actually kissing her, finally actually kissing her and she was kissing me back. When Tina allowed me I pulled back but did move my arms from around her waist.

I say "Wow," Tina smiled and nods her head.

I take a step back from her, to see she is now in slushy as well; before I can apologies she said "It's okay, I have spare clothes," I nod my head at her. I take this chance to look around first at Mike and Brittany who look happy for me, then at Noah who looks horny and at Santana who looks jealous I think that's what I saw in her eyes before she cover it up. I look over the other side to see all the jocks holding their hands very closely to their pants. I then look at some of the glee club that took part in this and they look angry I have no idea what they are angry about. The cheerios they all just look bored like they've seen this before. Then lastly I turn my attention to Artie who's face is all red and there is jealously in his eye; his smirk from before is finally gone.

I turn back to Tina and say "Hey after school and glee do you wanted to, I don't know hang out somewhere. Maybe a milkshake or a pizza or a burger or I don't know something you will like."

Tina smiled and replied with "Rachel I never thought you would ask."

I say "So that a yes," Tina nodded her head and the biggest smile come onto my face.

I look over at Brittany and say "She said yes, she actually said yes."

Brittany said "Yes she did Rachel, now walk her to class before she runs off," I nodded my head and turn back to Tina.

I asked "Can I walk you to class?"

Tina answered with "Don't you want to get changed first?"

I said "I'll do it later getting you to class is more important."

I hear Mike say "Now who's using the cheese Rach?"

I ignore him and Tina replied with "I like it and you can walk me to class. I know you normally hold my books but well," she looked down at my clothing and I follow with her.

I say "Don't worry about it, I totally get it."

Tina replied with "Alright," she then starts leading the way to her class and I follow after her. When we both arrived safely at her classroom I saw Sue standing there.

I asked "What up Coach?"

Sue replied with "You don't have to call me that Rachel."

I nodded and say "Noted, so what's up Sylvester?"

Sue smiled and said "I like that; anyway Becky came running into my office telling me what they did to you. I heard you were walking Tina to class and would meet you here, to tell you that I'll make them pay in training tomorrow morning and that you are excused from your next two lessons to get cleaned up. Using the cheerios locker room where you won't be disturbed by anyone."

I replied with "Thank Sylvester."

Sue said "Your welcome, here's the key and I'll leave you to it." I thanked her for the key before she walked off probably planning what she was going to make her cheerios do.

Tina said "I don't think I'll ever get use to a nice Sue."

I replied with "Yeah me neither, though it's nice having her on your side and not against you."

Tina said "That is very true, you better go get cleaned up."

I replied with "What don't you like this look?"

Tina said "It's not the best thing I've ever seen you wear."

I smiled and replied with "That would be the nice way to say no."

Tina said "Yeah I tried to be nice."

I reply with "It's okay Alice."

Tina smiled before a blush crept up on her cheek, I said "I'll see you at the end of the day," Tina nodded her head. I took a look around before leaning forward and pecking her lightly on the lips, I then turned and started heading to the locker rooms; knowing that Tina was watching me walk away.

* * *

><p>Walking into the auditrom for glee practice I was surprised when I saw Santana sitting on the stage, she looked up when she heard me come in and was just looking at me. I walked down towards the stage and stood in front of Santana; who is still staring at me.<p>

I then say "Thank-you."

Santana replied with "What for?"

I said "You could have taken part but you didn't, you went to go find Noah or someone for me."

Santana replied with "Well whatever."

I asked "What are you doing here?"

Santana answered with "I couldn't go to that room and sit there acting like nothing had happened, like they hadn't done what they done. I'm lost without Brittany in my life, I want her back and I was hoping to join."

I nodded and say "You've always been lost Santana. The first day I meet you and you tease me, all I saw was someone who was lost, searching for where they were meant to be in life."

Santana asked "How did you know?"

I answered with "People's eyes tend to give them away."

Santana said "Really?"

I replied with "Yes, yours I've always seen this lost look in them. Your trying to fit in by joining the cheerleading team but it's the real you in glee or here for that."

Santana said "You're good."

I smiled and said "I tend to watch people a lot, it's fascinates me to see why they do the things they do. Besides I had nothing else to do, sure I put a lot of effort into my voice and dancing but there was a lot of free time after that."

Santana nods her head and asked "How did you do it? How did you kiss Tina in front of everyone like that? After what they did to you?"

I answered with "I wanted to show them nothing they ever did to me would break me, Artie had that look in his eye they all did and I also really wanted to kiss Tina."

Santana said "Right, but how did you do it?"

I replied with "I don't really know, I just felt like showing them that I wasn't breakable. So many slushies' were thrown at me and I have no idea how many there was. I watched as they smiled as they throw them at me. I listened as they laughed at me, some of the school laughing at me. I have no idea what I've ever done to deserve that but all I could see behind Artie where the people who weren't laughing. I saw a tear roll down Tina cheek, I knew Brittany wasn't far off and both Mike and Noah looked ready to kill. Them all making the people I care more about in this world then myself feel like that it made me mad, do whatever you want to me but not to my family. I wanted to make sure Tina knew that I was okay, so I went over and kissed her." I stare deeply into Santana's eyes so she knew how much anger I had for them for making them feel like that.

Santana just said "Wow," and I nodded my head.

I then say "Your welcome to join Santana, we could use your sassy voice. But Brittany has to be okay with it and you have to accept that she and Mike are together and are very serious."

Santana nods and replies with "I've already accepted that I missed my chance with her, I just wanted her to be happy and if that's with Mike then I'm happy for her."

I say "Good but still."

Santana said "Brittany has to be okay with it," I nod my head and move to sit next to her on the stage.

I then say "You're alright when you're not being a bitch."

Santana laughs and replies with "And you're alright when you're not talking so much."

I replied with "All an act Santana, there's more to Rachel Berry then the school one."

Santana said "I'm being to realise that and I can't wait to find out who the real one is," I just smile at her and we got back to silence.

* * *

><p>It wasn't much after that everyone else started to arrive. Both Carly and Simon had both managed to convince a friend of theirs to come join. Carly's friends name was Kim and Simon's friends name was Peter; they were both going to be great addition to the group. They both had to sing and Santana too, Kim went first and sung 'Anything Could Happen' by Ellie Goulding' her voice was good but her dancing was better; and with help from Brittany she was going to be even better. Peter went next he sang 'Never Say Never' by The Fray, he had this incredible voice that all girls would fall for and him and Santana voices together would sound amazing.<p>

Obviously Santana went next and sung this heart felt version of 'Perfect' by Pink, she showed a lot of heart in the song that I didn't know she had and that was what made me realise that her and Peter's voices together would be amazing. After that we just sat around talking about what songs we would like to sing and how to get one more person to join. Sue had told us that there would be no practices tomorrow because she has scheduled a training session for her cheerleading squad. After that there wasn't much more to do so we all got dismissed that is why I am now sitting in a booth table at the place that Brittany, Mike and I always go for burgers and have taken to Tina to a couple of times now. We had just order our food and were just sitting there waiting for the other to talk first.

Tina asked "Is this weird for you too?"

I said "What do you mean?"

Tina replied with "We used to be able to talk non-stop and now, well," she kind of left it hanging for the situation now.

I said "Yeah I guess it is a bit weird. I just don't know what to say or what you want me to say?"

Tina said "I don't know what I want you to say either."

I nodded and asked "Is there anything you want to say?"

Tina replied with "Umm…I like the kiss, it felt good." A small smile came up onto my lips; it was a small win for me.

I nod telling her to continue and she does with "Over the past few months I've had these feeling for you, I didn't really know what they were or who I could really talk to. Then we almost kissed at my place and I knew it was going to happen and I think I wanted to kiss you."

I replied with "Okay, well I've liked you since the first day I met you," I smiled a shy smile.

Tina said "Right," we were then interrupted by the waiter coming back and placing our plates down in front of us. We both thanked him before he left; we both looked down at out plates then at each other.

I was about to ask Tina a question when she said "I like you Rachel, a lot," I couldn't help but smile at her. The girl I like likes me back. Tina likes me, she likes me. Yay me!

I then ask "And what do you want to happen now?" Tina slips out of her booth chair and walked over to mine and sat down on it. I turn to ask her a question but  
>before I can I feel Tina's lips on mine, once my brain realises what's going on I start kissing her back.<p>

When pulls back I do to we both need air, once Tina had court her breath she said "Rachel Barbra Berry will you the honour in becoming my girlfriend?"

I had the biggest smile on my face and it was real, I replied with "Yes Tina, I would love to be your girlfriend." Tina then sealed the deal by bring me in for a kiss and I was happy to kiss her back. After that Tina went back over to her booth chair, we spent the remainder of the time we had together before we had to get back just eating our meals we had order and talking non-stop. And when we had finished I drove her home, walked her to the door and went back to my place. I pulled into my driveway in Brittany's car and saw Mike's already parked in there. They had both said they would spend the night and were staying awake so we could talk. Walking through the house I could hear a movie playing down in the den and I could smell pizza; which they must've order. I walked down into the den to find them snuggled up together and were both sitting up since I had come down.

Brittany asked "How did it go?"

I replied with "I have a girlfriend," I smiled at them before going back upstairs to go shower so I didn't have to in the morning and I just really needed a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: G'day Thank-you all very much for coming on this story journey with me and continuing on it with me; it means a lot too me. I know this is a bit shorter than I normally do my chapter but I want to give all my readers a Christmas present. It's Christmas soon and I can't wait I hope you like the present! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU HAVE A LOVELY DAY AND AN EVEN LOVELYER NEW YEAR! ~KJ99 Love you all a lot! :D

* * *

><p>On Friday morning I was being shaken awake and my guess was it was Brittany. Yesterday we the three of us had stay home because I just need a day without the drama of school and since there was now glee practice I thought it was the better day for it. I had called Tina telling her what was going on so she didn't worry and for her to pass it onto Santana and Noah for us; she was happy to do so. Noah decided to come join us on his lunch break and skipped the rest of the day too. On my requested Brittany had sent a text to both Santana and Tina inviting them over to our place after school, I made sure Santana knew she would have to drive Tina here.<p>

When school was out about 10 minutes after that they were here with some snacks to eat, we all hang out in the den eating, watching movies and talking. I knew when it became late in the night Noah had gotten concern about where they were, even asking and I spun them on of my stories which I knew Tina, Brittany and Mike easily through but Santana and Noah bought it. They all had asked their parent permission to stay over for the night and they were all granted permission; expect for Tina. Mike had to drive her home for me; we had spent some time at the front door making-out though. We all had slept in the den, Mike and Brittany had the couch while the rest of us took the floor.

I could hear Brittany saying "Come Rach, it's time to wake up for school, remember school. We need to find one more member."

I groaned and replied with "I'm awake," I slowly sat up and looked around to see that Noah and Mike weren't in the room making me think they were cooking breakfast; I saw Santana was still trying to wake up.

I asked "Are Mike and Noah cooking breakfast?"

Brittany replied with "Mike is, Noah is upstairs in the bathroom."

I say "Crap," I stand up quickly and take off running up the stairs to the kitchen and then up the ones that lead upstairs; I knew the others were all closely behind me. I could hear both Brittany and Mike asking me what was wrong; I really did hope Noah hadn't done what I think he has done. I got to the top of the stairs and see the door open, their door open. I slowly walked over to it and saw Noah standing inside. He turned around to see us all stand there; he looked at me with confusion written on his face.

I say "You shouldn't be in here Noah."

Noah asked "How long? How long have they been gone for Rach and don't you dare lie to me?"

I answered with "Came home on my 11th birthday to find everything gone, a pathetic note and some money to last a life time." I saw the shock written on his face and I knew from the gasp from Santana she had court up to what was going.

Noah said "Why didn't you come to us? We would have looked after you Rachel, I would have."

I replied with "I know but I didn't know what would have happened and your Mum didn't need the stress of an extra mouth to feed."

Noah said "That's bull, you know she would have taken you in the minute you told her they were gone." I could see sadness in his eyes, along with disappointment and anger.

I say "Can we disgust this after school, I have to put my Rachel Berry face on and I don't want this to ruin it. I promise I'll tell both you and Santana the truth after school just now we have school; we need to find one more member."

Noah replied with "Okay but I want the truth Rachel."

I said "And you'll get it," I turned and left for my room that I didn't really use it just had all my clothes in it. The others did whatever they want to but I looked up when I heard a knock my door, I told whoever it was to come in and watch as Brittany slipped in.

Brittany asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I guess," she walked over to me and wrapped her arms tightly around me.

Brittany said "Everything is going to be okay, we are going to go to school and you'll see Tina and everything will be okay." I smiled and nodded my head, she then said she would let me get ready and soon left the room. I watched as she left the room to go help Mike with breakfast or something like that. When we had all eaten, were dressed and ready. Brittany and I got into Mike's car, Noah and Santana got into their cars and we drove off in the direction to school.

* * *

><p>Arriving at school was quicker than normally, I must've been in my head too much to realise what was going on around me. Walking into the school building I had Santana and Noah walking in front of me scaring off some jocks or cheerios that were trying to slushy me and I had Mike and Brittany behind me making sure they didn't get me from behind. I think a lot of students were shocked to see this happening and were wondering how I did it but I didn't care; I didn't ask for them to do this they just did. I had told them I wanted to go to Tina's locker and that's where we were walking to. We stop about a meter away from Tina's locker and I saw Artie standing there talking to her I could see the uncomfortable look on her face and it made me angry. I told them all that I would be fine and they could go to their lockers and class. They were worried at first but I promised if anything happen they would be the first ones to know; once they were all out of sight I made my move.<p>

I walked over and said "Hey Alice, sorry I'm a bit late something's happened at home and it took us all a bit longer to get ready."

Tina smiled and replied with "Hey Jacob, its okay. Is everything okay?" I saw concern on her face.

I said "I'll explain later," Tina nodded her head and I chose this moment to lean in and kiss her.

After a very long kissing session I took this chance to notice Artie and say "Hey Turbo, slushed anyone else recently?"

He gave me a glare and replied with "No but it can be arranged."

I said "Really?" he just shrugged making me roll my eyes.

I turned away from him and asked "Are you coming over for Mike's day?"

Tina replied with "Yeah I already told you I would, what happens on his day though?"

I say "Family BBQ we've invited Mike's and Brittany family's around, Noah and Santana have been invite a long with Noah's Mum and sister. We disgust it after you left last night, it sucked you couldn't stay over. There's going to be a massive water fight kids vs teens and the adults spilt to each time, your welcome to invite your parent over."

Tina smiled and said "That sounds amazing; I'll see if they can come I don't think they are doing anything."

I replied with "Sweet, I was thinking if it's okay with Mike we invite some of the other members from Glee and Sue over so we can get to know them more."

Tina said "Sounds good, walk me to class?"

I replied with "Sure thing Alice, do you want a piggy-back ride?" Tina nodded her head, she hand me her books and hopped on my back we took off running. I loved it when we celebrate Mike's day because he was all about a family day. We would invite both their families over, have a BBQ out the back and then there was massive water fight which was my favourite part. Arriving at Tina classroom I couldn't say much to her though because both our teachers were in our classes already but I did have the chance to give her pretty amazing kiss that she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

* * *

><p>At lunch I had detention and I walked into find Noah in there which didn't surprise no what surprised me was who he was talking to. There was this guy who had come to the school a couple of weeks ago he didn't talk much and kept to himself a lot of the time, anyway the reason it surprised me was because everyone knew this kid was Christian and really into Jesus and god. Noah and I both are Jewish that why it surprised me not that I had a problem with any other religion.<p>

I walked over and Noah said "Rach I found our last member."

I replied with "Really?" I was really excited not caring who it was, I just went this glee club to keep happening.

Noah said "Yeah Rachel meet Joe Hart, Joe meet Rachel."

I smiled and said "Hi it's nice to meet you."

Joe replied with "Like was," he had this mysteriousness in his eyes that I actually liked for some reason.

I said "Thank-you for joining now it can keep running."

Noah replied with "Yeah," he was just as excited as I was. The detention teacher then came in with Santana behind him and told us to sit down and be quiet; I giggled at Santana also being in her not one bit surprise to see her in here as well.


End file.
